Black Dress
by lakeySQ
Summary: Celebrating the end of the semester with changing it up, Jane decides to wear a dress and seduces her girlfriend, Professor Maura Isles. / Companion fic to 'Professor Isles' / M rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** _Here's the companion fic to Professor Isles. If you haven't read it, please check it out first or this wouldn't make sense. Next chapter in 24 hours._

* * *

'Jane, for crying out loud. You're just taking your finals with Professor Isles just freaking get to it!'

'Alright, alright... How do I look?'

Riley's jaw dropped when she saw and I grinned. That is exactly the reaction I was looking for and thank God she gave it because I spent a good two hours to achieve this. That is the most time I've dedicated for my appearance and that includes that my 18th birthday. I even bought make up for this test and for someone who never wears lipstick, swiping it on a couple times felt really weird. How do people eat with the feeling of melted crayola on their lips?

'Holy shit, Jane... You look-'

Good? Yes I know. You know I have never been comfortable with how I looked but with all the crap I've put on my face, I feel like it's imperative that I feel a little confident. Aside from turning my face to looking like a normal human being and not a half dead Italian, I also tamed my wild curls with a magical wand called a straightening iron. That was by far the one I hated the most. I didn't know I had so much hair on my head! But after an hour of battling with it, I was able to smooth it down to hair that actually moves. The last piece that completed the look was the dress.

You remember right? Riley and I went shopping for an engagement party dress and I unexpectedly found a gem of a garment. It was a black number with a boat neckline and one that now hugged some of my curves. Maura and I have been together for almost 3 weeks and in that time, I've gained some weight because she was such a good cook. I didn't mind and she sure didn't either. I did look a little better with a little meat on my bones.

'Amazing! Jeez, you've always looked good but now you look fantastic!'

I blushed a little. Riley is the girly one between the two of us and she knows all the fashion things that I traded in for sports knowledge. If she tells you you look good, you better believe that you do. 'Thanks, Riley. It's the last day so I figured, I'd go all out.'

'You're still hoping she'll date you? With how you look right now, I'm not gonna lie, she might.'

I didn't tell her. I never told anyone. Of course, I'm not ashamed of Maura and she isn't of me. I trust Riley but I just didn't wanna give someone the burden of a secret. She's been asking lately however. I have to sneak out every Friday to meet Maura and the even though I've only done this for two weeks, I don't think the excuse of going home is flying anymore since Ma hounds me still. I hate lying to my friend but I just wasn't ready to come out. Maura condones it too and has told me to come clean at least to her as soon as I can.

Maura's too good, I swear. Until now, I feel incredibly lucky that I get to be with her. She's amazing and my love for her only intensified. She's gorgeous, she's funny, she's thoughtful, she's insanely smart, she's a great cook, her fingers and tongue do all kind of fantastic things to me and she's flexible like a pretzel. What a woman.

'Oh my god, I just said that she might date you and you went all dreamy eyed. Come on we're gonna be late.'

'Yeah yeah...' I walked to my closet to finish my outfit with some shoes. Sneakers... Flip flop... Doc Martens... Wait, I don't think any of this is gonna work. I cringed and turned to Riley for help. 'Ri-' I was stopped however when I saw a pair of black high heels in front of me. It's like she knows what I need even before I speak and it's kinda freaky. 'How...?'

'Jane, I know all of the shoes you own are terrible...' My face dropped at that. It goes both ways, if Riley says something's terrible, it really is. '...and I kind of thought that you'd actually wear that dress and not just let it rot in your closet so I bought you a pair of heels that will go with it.'

She handed me the heels and I took it. It was probably four or five inches and I could already see myself tripping and spraining my ankle. 'Are you sure about this, Riley? You know I don't wear heels.'

'You can do it, Jane. Plus, you'll be sitting the whole time. You're gonna be fine.'

Fine is slowly sounding like an ambulance wail and Casey shouting a chant 'Jane Klutzzoli' and the shoe heel was starting to look longer and longer. 'You got any... flats?'

'Jane. Stop, you can do it. Just keep your back straight and don't bend your knees.'

Don't bend my knees? How am I gonna walk?! I sat down on the bed and laid down the shoes on the floor. I took a deep breath before I wore the heels. In all fairness, they are comfortable but that maybe because I was still sitting down. I pushed on my right hand and tried to stand up. Halfway to being up right, I pulled Riley's hand and almost caused the two of us to tumble down. I straightened my knees and I feared that my head would hit the ceiling.

'There! You look so much better. Take a step.'

I felt so tall. Abnormally tall. I mean I could see the top of Riley's head. Ugh, I'm gonna look so weird.

Riley gestured to me and I did what she asked. It was so wobbly, I was afraid for a second that my legs were gonna completely fall off my body. Then I took another step, with a straighter back and straighter legs. I aligned my spine and centered myself and for a minute there, I felt like it was gonna be okay. 'How do you feel?'

'Like a giraffe.' I said before I laughed. I tried walking a straight line and I was able to do it without wobbling. Maybe this will work. I walked to Riley's newly put in full length mirror and checked out my self. Holy shit. The heels further elongated my legs and wearing the damn things made my butt stick out a little. 'A hot giraffe...'

'I don't think that's a thing. Cmon, I want to study a bit before the batch before us finishes.' Riley slung her Rebecca Minkoft 'Julian' Backpack. I only knew the name and the brand because she has not stop talking about it since her father gifted it. I grabbed my own, a normal ratty backpack and went to the door. 'Wait-'

'What?' Now on her hand was a leather bag that looked like an envelope. 'Are you gonna change my Target underwear next?' Upon hearing the words, she dove to her closet and I dropped my shoulders and sighed.

We eventually got out of the door with a few more improvements to my look. The clutch was uncomfortable and unpractical but Miriley Priestly wouldn't have it. She also put this sticky lotion on my collarbones which is supposed to make it shine but I don't see the point since it was already night. The heels were getting better and the sound it made against the concrete was weirdly satisfying. It was like my presence was being announced with a clickety drum roll.

We walked the little distance between my dorm and Maura's classroom and people looked at me weird. People usually look at me for my bad posture and my crazy hair but now basing from their faces and reactions, they were looking at me because I was stunning. It was a little awkward but Riley seemed to enjoy it. She thinks of me now as she creation and was so proud of how I looked like.

'Jane?' I looked back and saw Frost looking at me from head to toe. 'Wow, you look-'

'Amazing! I know, right?'

'Riley, you need to calm down.'

Frost smiled slightly. 'Yes. You look amazing, Jane. I cannot wait until Casey sees this. He might actually pass out.'

Oh shit. Right. Ever since that night, the asks have lessen. He was more respectful of my choices but I feel deep down that he still likes me. So Frost maybe right, he might pass out. I hope he doesn't do anything uncomfortable while we're in this class. I told Maura and ever since, she's kind of been wary of him. Not jealous, she made that very clear just wary. Still, shit might go down if she sees him leering at me.

'Oh my god, I forgot about him. He will be looking at you, Jane that's for sure.'

I rolled my eyes. I am not in the mood to fight him off in this outfit. It's too much. 'Since you're intent on it, you're my bodyguard today Riley.'

'You got it. Now can we study for a bit? Let's sit on that bench while we wait for these nimrods to finish. I hate getting last shift but at least it gives us the time to review.'

Thank God Riley said that. My feet were starting to kill me. We approached the empty bench and sat on it. The dress was tight on me but I was still careful not to accidentally flash someone. I only allow my girlfriend to see my body. Oh, did I forgot to tell you? We call each other girlfriends now. Have been since I showed up to her house a couple days after our first night. She brought it up when we were having dinner at her house one time and it's not like I would refuse.

I laid the clutch on my crossed leg and pulled out a piece of paper where I wrote down the basics that I needed to know. I already studied for this. Of course, I had to pass this class with flying colors. Once I'm out, we can feel a little better about being together. Riley and Frost were also book deep and silence enveloped us.

I was half through the reading material when I heard the voice. 'Jane?'

I debated if I should even acknowledge his presence. Unfortunately, the good side of me won and I looked up and crookedly smiled at him. 'Casey.' I internally groaned when I saw how she looked at me. He was wide eyed, mouth slightly opened. He stayed like that for a what felt like the longest minute ever of my life before she walked towards me. Riley put her book down immediately and poised herself for a body tackle.

'You look...' He shook his head, like he couldn't even believe I was real. 'You look so beautiful. Wha.. why?-what...'

'Use your words...' I goaded.

Her flashed me a boyish smile. 'You're really beautiful...' My eyes narrowed, waiting for the end of the statement. Just in case, I slyly cracked my knuckles should it be a lewd comment. He nodded once and turned to Frost. 'Can I seat beside you, dude?'

That was it?!

Woah.

Did Casey just do that? Even Riley looked at me with a confused look on her face. I checked Casey once more to see if he was just delaying the inevitable and he was now studying as well. What the hell?

'What?' Casey asked, noticing me staring dumbly at him.

I scoffed. That was certainly unexpected but not unwelcomed. Maybe he has changed for the better. Good for him. We may finally be friends and maybe I can even find him a girlfriend, someone that looks nothing like me. Riley and I shrugged it off and continued to study until we were all called by the last student to get out of the room. I was suddenly so excited for my girlfriend to see me. Maura has only seen me in my shitty clothes and of course naked so I wonder what her reaction would be to this. I unhooked my legs and sat up. A little bit too fast it would seem and I kind of wobbled.

Riley was holding my hand instantly. 'You okay there?'

'I'm never wearing heels again. Ugh.' I stomped a couple times before I shook my head and got my balance back. We walked to the room hand in hand and just before I officially got in, I let go. My eyes sought Maura and her back was turned to me. I stood on the doorway for a couple seconds, letting the people walk on it so I can have my own moment. I will not waste all these to be lost in the sea.

'Take your seats.' Maura said while arranging the hand outs she had on the table. Per usual, she stacked it first in a perfect tower when she's just gonna give it away. Everyone was already seated when I walked towards the test hall. I turned my nervousness into courage and hope to God I wouldn't trip, that would just be tragic. Halfway, Maura finally turned back and being that I was the only one left walking, her eyes immediately fell on me.

I smirked as I went down my impromptu catwalk, the late afternoon breeze working with me and giving me 'wind in the hair'. Heard that the one time I watched Top Model and it stuck with me. Then I looked up and I saw that gasped and was just looking at me wide eyed for a couple of seconds. Good, good, take it all in. I salaciously winked and that somewhat shook Maura from the trance I had brought on to her. Mouth agape, I could tell that she was having trouble breathing and was definitely aroused. I've seen that look a hundred times already and I'm sure I even made her just a little wet. I grabbed the chair and sat down on it, crossing my legs slowly and I swear I could see her pupils dilate. This is so much fun.

Our shift consisted of only 20 people and thankfully everyone's getting a last look at their notes to notice the shenanigans that just happened. I smiled sweetly at my girlfriend, reminding her that she still had to do her job.

She gulped first before speaking. 'Um... Uh...' Her hand gripped on the edge of the table and she leaned back a bit, trying a laugh to mask the fact that she's probably so turned on right now. The two hours of prep was so fucking worth it. 'E-everyone, please, close your... um notes and uh.. Uh, let's begin. Okay? Right, okay.' She shook her head, biting her lip to hide a smile and I took some joy from making her blush so hard. Maura took the test material and passed five on the four rows. I was on the middle and when she lined up to mine, I bat my eyes before tucking my hair behind my ear and coyly taking what was given to me.

'You.. uhm.. have an hour to answer that. Pencils up...' Maura tried to look at everyone but her eyes keep going back to me. Nice. 'You may begin.' When she got back to her table, I focused on the exam. This will just be embarrassing if I failed so I answered the questions as best as I can. You're gonna be really proud of me because there were just three to five questions I had a problem with. That's saying a lot since Maura is a tough tester. She believes in giving us a good education and earning your grade, all that crap. I didn't let those questions that I had difficulty go and made sure that I at least with the most believable answer.

When I was completely done with my quiz, I enacted the second part of my plan. See, the prep did not start with just the looks. Her reaction earlier was more than I could even dream of and I am happy with that but I wrote it down a list and everything. It had to be done.

Jane flips her hair and pushes it up as if adding volume

I checked if Maura was still looking at me and even though she was blinking and looking down at the paper of the earlier batch, I could feel those gorgeous green eyes. She was holding a red pen, obviously trying to check the them but failing. I sighed a little before I dipped my head down only to flip it back up. I pushed my hand into my hair, holding it up for a second then transferring to another section. Finally, I casually shrugged with both shoulders. I was having my own Farrah Fawcett moment and I was _living_.

Jane checks herself on the mirror and pouts a little

Maura loves it when I would pout. We would do this thing where I would pucker my lips and she would meet me halfway. Yes, we're sickening. I am aware. Anyhow, I pulled out a mirror from the clutch and angled it a little to the right so she can see every single action. I checked my hair first and fixed those that was in disarray. Then I focused on my lips. I bit the bottom half first, craning my head up. Then after, I acted as if I was checking my lipstick and went on full duck face. I heard a deep intake of breath from the front and I knew it her but I didn't spare her a glance. It was all going too well and I need to play it off very cool.

Jane plays with her collarbones, Maura's favorite part of her.

One of the many great things about this dress was the neckline. It showed of my decola-something to it's highest extent. I have never thought my shoulder and collarbone was sexy, I thought they were too boney. But it had a different effect on Maura. I'm a fan of ratty tshirt that covered my entire body but whenever I was with her, she insists that I wear a tank top. At first, I thought she liked what little cleavage I had but then she would start kissing my neck and then I would get it. Something about my collarbones make her really _really_ horny. That sticky lotion that Riley put on me was a highlighter and it supposed to make it glow and look flawless. I couldn't see it obviously but it felt soft when I started touching it. I started with a couple strokes of my finger back and forth, keeping my movements slow and seductive. I wasn't sure if it was but I was going with it. Next I did was to keep to the left side and tilt my head up, showing the full expanse of my neck. I touched my jaw line and drifted down a finger to my chin, acting like if I was in a photo shoot. This thought made me a chuckle a bit.

Our moment was over when one student stood up and passed her paper. Ugh, show off. I would pass it early too but I was too busy flirting with my girlfriend. Maura cleared her throat and took the paper. This started a trend and everyone started standing up as well. I had one more move and this reprieve was for sure cooling down Maura. Damn.

I had to wait till the action died down, leaving us with five students on the classroom, one of the Riley. There was only 15 minutes till this class ended and I needed to enforce the last part of my plan. Turns out the students leaving was a good thing since Maura was now able to see in full view. There were no more students in my row and it was actually perfect.

Go all Sharon Stone Basic Instinct

Let me be clear, I am wearing underwear. I am not that confident. But we did watch Basic Instinct and that particular scene elicited a reaction from Maura. It's not a big one but I thought that if I was to do it, she might have a completely different reaction all together. So, I popped my pencil again on my mouth before I looked at her finally. She raised an eyebrow towards me and had a dangerous glint in her eyes. I know I'm gonna be paying for this later and I can not wait. I kept her eyes on me, not breaking stare so that she would for sure see what I will do next. I kept the sleazy look on my face as I leaned back, one arm folded passed the arm rest. Maura narrowed her eyebrows before opening her mouth in disbelief, she knew what I was gonna do. I didn't make her wait any further and moved. My left leg lifted from the cross before I planted down beside my right, leaving a gap in between. I kept it like that for five seconds or so, getting the image burned on her brain before I lifted the right and crossed my legs once more. I slid my leg up a bit, showing my lengthy gams before tucking it back down and focusing back on my paper.

God that was so exhilarating! I felt so naughty and confident and I definitely enjoyed seeing Maura get a little hot under the collar, literally, over little old me. This was such a good idea and something that I will-

'Fuck...'

My head snapped up. That throaty curse was Maura. Holy shit.

'Professor, did you just swear?'

She looked up all crazy eyes before she shook her head no. 'No.. uh, no...' Her face was so flushed. Uh oh. I kept my head down and wrote my name on the front of the booklet. 'I was- I uh, I said Frank.'

'My name's Scott.'

She pointed to the dude before she smiled. 'Good for you. Now get back to your test.'

Scott just nodded awkwardly at the biting tone. I was half terrified that Maura will break up with me over this and and half wanting to laugh so loud about my girlfriend's slip up. Like I said, she was always so composed in class. I checked the time and there were only five minutes left. I waited it out so I can pass my paper last and see her reaction up close.

'Time's up. Please hand me your booklets.'

I stood up and checked with Riley. 'That was hard, huh?'

'Excruciating. I don't know how almost everyone were so quick to answer it all. Even Frost passed his before me.' Riley sighed and seemed worried. She's a smart one, she's gonna be fine. 'How did you do? You looked a little uneasy.'

'Uneasy?' Riley handed her booklet to Maura with a smile and stayed on her back.

'Yeah, you're moving around a lot. Anyway, do you wanna go to Division One?'

'Sur-'

'Jane, since you're the last one to pass. Will you accompany me to my office?' Maura interjected.

Riley and I looked at each other before she smiled big at me. 'She'll be happy to. See you later, Jane.' With that, she walked out as quickly as she can. I'm sure she's going to go to Frost and tell him all kinds of exaggerated things about this.

I turned to my girlfriend and grinned before I handed in my test booklet. 'Sure, professor.'

Maura took a deep breath as she was arranging the booklet into again a neat stack. 'You look beautiful, you naughty little temptress.'

A laughter shot out of me and I covered it up with my hand. 'Well, thank you. I'm glad you approve.'

'Of how you look like? Yes. Of what you did?...' She handed me half a stack and picked up some of her things. 'Hmm... you need to be punished.'


	2. Chapter 2

Maura went in first to her room and I followed. It was my first time and from how fashionable she was, I would've never thought that this is how she would decorate the place. It was certainly eclectic. She definitely hired an interior designer for her home because the house looked like an exact replica of an Elle Decor magazine while this one looked like an antique store and a flea market made an ugly baby. She laid down her stack on her mostly clean table that was only adorned with weird artifacts that looked like they were alive. I put down mine as she walked to the door and closed it. Then locked it.

Holy shit. My body started tingling in my special areas.

'What were you trying to do back there, Jane?' Maura said smoothly. I looked back and she had a predatory look on her face.

'I just wanted to dress up for you, babe.' I said lowly.

Maura raised one perfect eyebrow and approached. She stood straight in front of me and she had to look up because I was so tall at the moment, her lips barely cleared my neck. 'You know what I mean, Jane.' Two hands pushed me back and I had to sit on the edge of her table.

'I wanted to tease you.' I said while looking at the straining button keeping her blouse together. My fingers itched to take it off. 'I wanted to see how you would react...' I gave in and raised my arms but they were slapped away.

'Did you have fun turning me on in front of the whole class?' She pinned my arms down to the edge of the table and leaned in, our cheeks touching. How I wish I wasn't restrained so I can grab her toned butt. They always give a little fight against my grasp and it feels fantastic. 'Did you have fun getting my panties wet?' She whispered.

Fuck. As soon as she said wet, I think I was too. We were too close but aside from our fused hands and cheeks we weren't touching and it's slowly driving me insane.

'Did you think I would go to my office and masturbate thinking of you, Jane? Is that what you wanted to happen?' She rubbed our cheeks together and exhaled on my ear. This is so weird but it felt so amazing. 'Did you think about me sitting on my chair while my I played with my clit?'

I gulped. Her voice got lower and lower.

'Did you think of my fingers pumping in and out of my pussy as I scream your name? Hmm... _Jane_?' I could only nod and the action sent our cheeks to rub again. This friction caused Maura's face to slid higher, her lips molding against my ear. 'I wish you were here, Jane... I'm so wet... I need your fingers...'

Maura was letting me into a fantasy in the most effective way. She was right in front of me, tangible but she also giving me a version of her that I cannot get to. It was perfect and my body was consumed with lust and longing. We had sex two days ago but I didn't realize that I could miss her this much in that amount of time. 'Maura...'

'Did you imagine me screaming as I finally put my fingers inside me? Ungh, Jane, you feel so good inside me, baby. Harder... harder...' She whipped out her tongue and I almost cried. She traced the ridges before went down to my earlobe, biting and tugging slightly. Maura discovered early on that this definitely an erogenous zone for me and mixed in with her voice, I was putty in her hands.

'Babe...' Was the only thing I could say. I don't even know what I meant but I needed some exhaust. I was trapped, I was already horny and had that little voice left in me.

She gave a final bite before she started again. 'Oh Jane... Please... Harder baby... You're so good... You're so... I'm gonna come, baby...' She moaned sharply and I whimpered. My fingers were digging on the wood and my legs were drawing together as I felt my center ache. I needed to get a grip because if I don't, I might end up over powering her and taking her on her ugly looking couch, no matter how uncomfortable it is.

'Was that what you wanted Jane? To know that I fucked myself and came with thoughts of you? Did you wanna know if I tasted myself after?' She returned to my ear and sucked my earlobe once. 'You know that I taste fantastic. You always tell me after you eat me out. Do you want to taste me now?'

'Yes!' I shakily screamed. I wanted to stop myself but I was too far gone.

Maura sultrily giggled. 'Oh... that's what you wanted. That I would call you in my office and lick me until I come? Oh Jane, your mouth is so good... Your tongue feels fantastic against my pussy...'

 _I. Am. Exploding._ Maura's dirty talk is just...

'Oh baby, yes, Yes! Faster... faster... Oh my god... That's it... Take me... Do you like me grinding on your face?'

I only nodded. Too afraid to speak. I can't even think properly. I just...

'Ungh... There... I'm gonna come... I'm gonna come...' Maura whispered a scream in my ear and my body sagged. It actually feels like I came with her as well. I was confused and aroused and somewhat tired when I was just sitting on her table, listening to her. I titled my head up and she kissed my neck once before she took in my reaction. For sure, she was enjoying this.

Maura grinned before taking off her hands on mine, pointing them down south and slipping it under my dress. I parted my legs instinctively, it just does when Maura touches me, and she checked to see if I was wet. I was. I so was. 'You're wet...'

'How did you even.. Fuck, Maura, you're so good...'

'I am...'

I shuddered, thinking that would be a statement she will prove with playing with me more but... 'Maura?' Well, fuck. I have the biggest blue balls right now. She moved away from me and sat on her ornate chair. Like nothing happened. Like she didn't just get me so turned on on her fucking desk. Payback's a bitch but I didn't know this would be so painful. I definitely needed a cold shower after this. 'Is that my punishment?'

'There's more.' She reached for a test booklet and started checking it.

She looked all business and I knew I wasn't getting anything else from her. I rolled my eyes before I sat on the chair in front of her table. A really uncomfortable chair. I tried to move around in it, maybe there was at least a single angle where it's comfortable... but nothing. Well, there goes my lady boner. I decided to just stand up because it actually felt like the chair was trying to break my back. 'I just wanted to celebrate the end of the semester with something fun okay...'

Her eyes were laser focused on the paper and she didn't hear me. I tried to talk again but she held up her finger. Great, now she seems mad. I just wanted to do something different and yes I may have pushed it to the brink with that Sharon Stone move but it was supposed to be all in good fun. Right?

'96.'

'96 what?'

'Your grade. I just checked your paper and you scored a 96.' Maura got out of her chair and gave me a hug, which I awkwardly accepted.

'Really? 96?'

'Yes darling.' She hugged me tighter before she pulled back and just looked at my face. I was smiling because of my grade of course, 96 is awesome but as soon as my brown eyes met those green ones, I smiled for something completely different. 'You look so beautiful, Jane. Thank you for dressing up for me.'

She's not mad. Awesome. 'You're welcome. C'mon, be honest, you did at least enjoy what I did, right?'

'Well, check down there and see.'

Don't mind if I do. Maura was wearing a tight pencil skirt that ended below her knee, doing what she did to me wasn't really an option. 'You're gonna have to sit down so I can, babe. Your skirt is too tight. Or you can just take it off, I don't really mind.'

Maura did the first option and went to the position I was just in a couple minutes ago. 'We can't have sex here so just... check okay?'

I had a shit eating grin on my face as I wiggled my fingers and showed it to her. After the stunt she just pulled, I don't think I can help myself. It might be out of pure pettiness but hey, I win either way. 'Can't make any promises, _darling_.' I wasn't just gonna poke my hand under her skirt and check, I needed to make it worth her while. So after she moved back a bit more as per my urging, I started to move my fingers up and down her sexy calves.

'Jane... just check... No...'

Oh no. Oh _hells_ no. Maura knew that I could not just check, she was just acting coy. I grew my nails a little longer than usual and I was making it hit Maura's flawless skin. A couple more runs and I heard a very low moan. Success.

'Jane...' Maura groaned when she felt my hand on her thigh and she leaned back. At first, her elbows were holding her up but when I slid my hand higher, she completely fell on the table. Her legs dropped open and I took the opportunity to finally see the fruits of my labor. I felt wetness first, she wasn't wearing any underwear. Maybe she should've done the Sharon Stone move and not me. 'Someone's not wearing underwear...' I used one finger to collect what I can before I tasted her. It was a taste that I was already familiar with and yet it surprises me every time. I could never get enough of it.

'Do you see what you did to me, Jane? You make me so wet...'

I brought my hand back to her and I started to go further than just wanting some of her to taste. I felt for her clit and pressed on it slightly. Then quickly, before she can regain her faculties to stop me, my pointer finger was replaced by my thumb. I placed two fingers next to each other, getting ready to enter her. Still, I asked permission. 'Can I, please?' I made it as convincing as I can because I was really hot for her.

Maura sat up instead of answering and grabbed my face to her. I was a bit surprised at how fast she did this and how intensely she was looking at me right now. It was obvious that the answer to my question was yes but she was holding back since we're still a door away from reality. Hot puffs of air bathed my face as I saw my girlfriend's inner struggle. Her lips were slowly moving towards mine but she would pull back at the last minute. 'I really want to kiss you but I can't... You'll smudge your lipstick.'

That sounded so ridiculous so I laughed and Maura did too. 'I bought that lipstick just for you. The sales lady told me it was a your lips but better shade and I thought you might like it. I don't think I can pull off a bold red lip anyway...'

Her hands circled on my neck and she smiled brightly. I pulled my hand away from her skirt and I returned it, mine taking purchase on the small of her back. 'I love it. I love your lips with cosmetic or without.' She tried to kiss me again but retreated and sighed. 'I still have one class. Can you please go to my house after? I too would like to... _celebrate_ the end of the semester and your amazing mark on my exam. I could not be prouder, Jane, I hope you know that.'

I didn't hear anything after I heard how she said celebrate. 'You said celebrate but all I heard was let's have sex.'

Maura pouted a little. 'I'm sorry, all I heard you say was let's have sex.'

Yes, she's also sassy. It only makes me love her more. 'Of course, I'll go to your place. I definitely want to as you say _celebrate._ ' Fun fact, I already have keys to her place. I know it was a big thing with couples but she was very nonchalant about it. She didn't even think twice and just handed me a key. That made me feel so good about where I stand with her. That I wasn't just some student and this wasn't just a fetish of hers.

'I'll go home as soon as I can. I just have two more batches of test takers and speaking of, I'm already late.' She pushed me back and I gave her space. She straightened her clothes which didn't look out of whack in the first place.

'You look beautiful, Maura.'

She went on to fix her hair, flattening the wayward strands. 'Thank you, Jane. You should probably go now, darling. I'm sure your friends are dying to know why you were gone for such a long time.'

I groaned. Right. Riley is gonna hound me relentlessly about this. I don't even know if I can deny it even more, I hate lying to her. 'Right. Okay. I can't wait to see you later.'

'Me too.'

Then we both leaned in for a quick kiss. We did it out of habit and didn't even think about it. We always kiss just before we would part.

'Oh. Well, uhm.. there's that.' She checked my lips and saw that my lipstick at least didn't smudge. 'You're good. I'll see you later.'

I just smiled, not wanting to pull up my speech for the fear of kissing her again. I might not stop at just that. She nodded once and I left the room.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** _It's short, I know :/ I had too much errands today. Hope you enjoyed it still. Next chapter in 24 hours... ish? Their relationship gets revealed to someone else and it won't be pretty._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** _Plot? Gross._

* * *

While walking, I thought about the celebration that was gonna happen. Maybe I should do something to make it more special. I'm already dressed for the occasion, why not go all out? I could probably cook for her? Wait, no. I'm not the best at cooking. I basically only do one thing right and that's- Chicken Saltimbocca! Holy shit, I forgot I was so good at making those! And I know that that pairs with Pinot Grigio, Maura's favorite. A plan hatched in my mind and my strides got a little faster.

The ingredients wrote itself down and the time to prepare was already calculating in my head. At most cooking and prep will take 30 minutes and buying all the ingredients an hour. I needed to leave already as soon as I grab my wallet. Is the market closed already? I checked the wall clock and it said a quarter past six. I know a place that sells round the clock, it's a little far but I'll just go there. Should I buy dessert? Maybe I should. I blushed a little when I thought of chocolate covered strawberries. Maybe we can eat that for dessert and use the remaining on the bedroom. We've never done that before but I wouldn't say no.

I reached my hallway and was practically running to get to my room. How Sarah Jessica Parker ran in heels when she was finding Aiden's dog, I would never know. I finally got to my door and went on to grab the knob but it was yanked open. I was then pulled in by an over anxious Riley inside the room.

'What happened? Your hair looks different! Somehow... Did she come on to you? What did she make you do?' She fired the questions rapidly, not even taking a breath. She was wide eyed and looked like she was about to jump out of her skin.

'Riley, you need to calm down. You look like you're on bath salts or something.' She didn't listen to a word I said and just tugged on my arm, forcing an answer out of me. This is the part I hate so much, looking her straight in the eye and telling her a lie. 'Nothing happened, Riley...'

'Why were you gone so long? Did you two make out on her table?'

Well, not exactly... 'Of course not, she made me file something. That's all. I actually need to go somewhere so if you could let go of my arm...?'

'You're lying.'

Can she tell? We're best friends and I am acting a bit shifty. God, I hate lying! I'm so bad at it. I feel like I'm starting to get a rash on my neck. 'Riley, can I have my arm back, please?'

'You've been fantasizing about talking to our professor for months and now that you have, you come back with nothing?' She scoffed and let go of my arm. She folded hers and looked at me like, clearing reading anything that will clue her in on what's going on. 'Where are you gonna go? Let me guess, home-

'-home...'

We said that at the same time and she shook her head.

'I'm going home for the weekend. I need to pack and stuff. I need to catch a bus.' I smiled briefly at hers, concealing the raging emotions of disappointment at my self and sadness over the fact that I can't share the most amazing thing to my best friend. I would if I could but like I said, I wasn't ready and from her reaction when I came in, she definitely wasn't too. I took off my heels and laid them down next to Riley's closet. The fluffy carpet against my foot felt so good after walking and running in these torture devices. 'Thank you for lending me these, Riley.' I proceeded to my side of the room and picked up an overnight bag. I chucked some pants and Maura's favorite tank tops.

'Why doesn't Angela just pick you up here? It's already late.'

'Uhh... She will... We will um, meet halfway to save gas. It's gone so high there past few days.' You have never even opened a broad sheet in your entire stay here and you suddenly know about how the gas prices has gone up? I wanted to face palm so hard my palm would have a clear imprint of my features.

'Oh you're gonna meet halfway...'

'Yeah.' I made quick work of the "packing" and zipped up the bag.

'That's funny.. because Angela just called me asking what you're doing for the weekend.'

Uh oh.

I was onto picking my wallet from my book bag when I froze. Shit. I slowly turned to her and a distinct look of hurt in her face. I feel like someone's punched me in the gut. I had good reasons for not telling her but still, I never thought I would be the kind of person that would drop a friend just because I got a girlfriend. I clearly had no out so I took a deep breathe and decided to just own up to her. I can't lie more than I already have, it's only gonna make it worse. 'Riley-'

'Why are you lying to me, Jane? Where are you really going?'

'I'm going to my girlfriend's house.'

Hurt turned to shock and disbelief. 'You? You have a girlfriend?'

'Well, thanks for the vote of confidence.'

Riley approached. 'No, no I didn't mean to be mean. It's just that I didn't even know you were dating anyone. I haven't seen you talk to anyone but us. How did you even meet? Who is she?'

Moment of truth. I hope she doesn't pass out upon learning. 'Okay, I'm gonna tell you but need to keep this a secret.'

'Sure, sure. Who?' She answered flippantly.

'I mean it, Riley. I'm serious. You cannot tell anyone. Not Frost and definitely not Casey. I need to be able to trust you with this.'

Riley sighed and nodded. 'Okay, you can trust me. Jane.'

I already knew that but I still wanted her to take what I'm about to say a little more seriously. 'My girlfriend is Professor Isles. I'm with Maura Isles.' I felt like a ten ton weight was lifted off of my chest and I actually doubled over. Saying that felt so good. It felt so good to share that the most wonderful woman that has ever walked the halls of this college is my girlfriend. It felt so good-

'Good joke, now who it is really? Is it that kid Susie who always looks at you whenever we'd have gym?' I was expecting a warm welcome to the information I just unloaded on her but my best friend laughed. Hard. Just earlier she was asking me if we slept together and now she can't believe that I'm dating her. 'Susie's cute but we all know what your type-'

'Yes and I'm dating her! Well, she's my girlfriend, she made that clear.'

Her rattling stopped. 'Are you serious, Jane? Holy shit...' I nodded and the thought seemed to sunk in more when her mouth dropped open, eyes sparkling. 'Holy shit, Jane! Congrats, bud! How in the hell did you land her?'

'Thanks.' I said a little strained. 'It's a long story-'

Her hand went back to my arm and her nails starting digging into my skin. 'You have to tell me how this happened! You have to tell me everything! I'll buy some popcorn and some ice cream, we'll play Friends in the background and you will tell me how you landed a babe like her!'

'First, I know you're all excited but I'm serious, you cannot tell anyone about this. Please promise me, Riley.'

'I promise, Jane. You can trust me.'

'Okay, second, you cannot call her a 'babe'...' To that she sniggered. 'Third, I'd be glad to tell you everything but I need to go to her house, remember? We're gonna celebrate the end of the semester.' I checked the clock again and I only had an hour and a half left so I picked up the overnight bag and a pair of slippers. 'Can I borrow your heels again?' I didn't wait for an answer and just threw them on the bag.

'Why are you in a hurry? She's still probably testing her last class.'

'I'm preparing a meal for her. I need to buy ingredients, I have to cook and I don't have a lot of time...' I went to the bathroom and picked a couple of the essentials. Usually it would be just soap, shampoo and my deodorant but since I would probably need to touch up this damn make up, I brought everything. Even the straightener which was so bulky, it barely fit in my bag. It's sometimes too much to be a girl.

I came out and saw Riley getting a jacket on and picking up her keys. 'You cannot go around town while looking like that. I'm driving you.'

'Really?' I was planning on taking the bus since I didn't have a car so I wouldn't say no to this. 'You're the best, Riles. I'm sorry I lied but I will make it up to you.'

'I understand why you had to do it. Do you think I'll tell you if I hooked up with Professor Korsak?' She grabbed the bag from me and headed towards the door. 'That's not really the same thing but... Wait did you?'

'...no?'

I laughed and let it go.

We went down to Mary and drove out of the spot immediately. I told her where to go and she all but broke all the speeding laws in place just to get there in half the time and surely, we got to Giovanni's in under 25 minutes. He's been a family friend since I can remember and for sure , he'll give me a great deal and the freshest of ingredients. I just hope he doesn't go all 'Giovanni'. Everyone knows he's always had a thing for me.

The chime above the door announced our arrival and the place was packed with people. It was a normal occurrence every friday since people are always trying to get their weekend order in now than the next day. Don't fret though, I know I can cut the line.

'Jane, how are we gonna buy anything from this place?'

While in the car, I wrote down all that I needed and made two copies. Some of the things I needed were on the shelves and I needed Riley to cover that while I went to the meat. I passed the note to her and smiled. 'Don't worry, I know the owner. Just go get what you can and I'll meet you at the meat section. We can jump ahead of the line there.'

'Roger that.'

I went to the meat section and called for the man of the hour. 'Giovanni! Hey!'

Per usual, before he even spoke, he looked at me from head to toe and smirked. 'Janey! Looking hot!' There it is. Just like clockwork. His eyes stayed a little longer maybe due to what I was wearing before he winked. 'Whacha need?'

'I need 4 chicken breasts and 4 large slices of prosciutto.'

Giovanni howled. 'You're all business, Janey. Are you cooking Saltimbocca di Pollo? Can I come to your house? You know I how love your cooking!'

That's literally the only thing I can cook, he's just being a sleaze as per usual. But I needed something from him so I just ignored all of it. 'Can't. We have a full house tonight. Also Marsala wine. I'm sure you have it in the back.'

'That we do. Be right back, hotness.'

Okay, hotness is officially ruined for me. Not that Maura's using me to describe it but still. I stood by the glass and watched as the other customers give the side eye over going first. There was one old lady in particular that was even cursing under her breath. I wasn't in the mood for this so I turned back and pulled out my phone and checked the time. One hour left. Just before I put my phone back, it beeped.

 _Darling, I'm almost done here. Are you at the house already? You're free to munch on whatever you can find on the cupboards._

I texted back with a smile on my face. _almost there. im just hanging out with a friend._

 _I do hope it's not with Mr. Jones. From the way he was looking at you earlier, I don't think "hanging out" will be what the word usually entails._

This is the woman who swears up and down that she's not jealous with Casey. _im with riley, told you you dont have to be worried with casey._

 _Good. Can't wait to see you._

 _u too :*_

I wanted to add an I love you on the end but I resisted and stuck with a kissing face emoticon. Who would've thought I would be the girl to do that, huh? I used to hate all kind of intimacy. I turned around once more, forgetting for a minute about the mean old ladies. One of them finally spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear, having had enough waiting.

'Skinny bitch.'

'Excuse me?' I shouldn't have engaged but I really couldn't help but say. Thank God, Giovanni came out with a plastic bag and a bottle of wine.

'Janey, here's your meat and wine. On the house, hottie.'

'Thanks, Giovanni. I actually need a lot more than this, Riley's picking it up. So just a discount would be good.'

'Alrighty-o. Just bring 'em up. Next!'

I went to look for Riley but and she was in the isle of the herbs, currently confused about which one is sage when it says right there on the packet. I grabbed it for her and checked her basket. 'So what's left to get?'

'Uhh.. the Italian parsley then we're good. You got yours?'

I showed my get and walked to the section of the Italian parsley. I grabbed one bunch and deposited all to the cart. We walked back to Giovanni and got them rung up. Some of the old ladies were still there and I just shielded Riley but pulling her to the side with the fashion magazines. That's gonna keep her occupied for sure.

'Here you go, Janey.' Oh shit, if Riley heard that, they will be using that term of not endearment to torment me forever. 'I owe your Pops lots of hundies for the pipe jobs. On the house.' He handed me back the lot, all packaged and in plastic bags.

'Wow, thanks Giovanni. Really appreciate it.' I had about a hundred dollars in me and I was hoping that that's all it cost so this is amazing.

'Do you wanna maybe go out on a date with me?'

'We have to gonna leave now.'

'Okay, Janey, see you later!'

I grabbed Riley and we went out the door before anymore insults from the old ladies or indecent proposals from Giovanni. We got in the car and we started driving to Maura's house. We got about fifteen minutes more when I noticed Riley get a little uneasy. I turned to her fully and it was obvious that she was bursting at the seams. She wanted to ask me something and I'm gonna take a good guess that it was about Maura. 'Just ask, Riley...'

That made her come unravel. 'Okay, how did you end up dating her? How did you go from 'staying in the sea' to getting one on one time alone with her and date her?'

I chuckled. 'We're past dating, she's my girlfriend, remember?'

'Exactly! How? I mean, how?'

I blushed remembering our first night together. After Maura left, I stayed in bed all day. Her scent was still strong on the sheet and I just basked in it as I played the entire night. I only stood up to pee and eat, I didn't even want to take a bath. Riley was all excited about the wedding that happened and had tons of stories about it that she didn't even notice I looked like I was walking on cloud nine. 'Uhhh... When you left for the wedding, she kind of appeared on my door soaking wet and that's it.'

'What?!' She was so surprised we almost crashed. 'Soaking wet? Did you pass out as soon as you saw her? That sounds like a fantasy of yours.'

'Almost but she was cold and sneezing so I took care of her. I gave her dry clothes and we watched Friends.'

'She watches Friends? Oh my god...'

'I know right? I thought she only watches... I don't know East enders or the weather channel. Turn right here.'

Riley did as told and turned with ease. 'So what, you cuddled and talked about your feelings?' She said mockingly.

'Yeah, then we had sex.' I slipped. Oops. I should've not have told her that.

Riley choked on air and sputtered a couple times. 'Riley?!' She took a sharp inhale before she coughed once more and parked on the curb, trying to get her coughing under control. She had tears coming out of her eyes when she looked up and punched her chest a couple times.

'You guys had sex?!'

She literally screamed and even in the confines of her car, I panicked. 'Jesus, Riley, not so loud!'

'You guys had sex? Oh my god...'

I rolled my eyes. Like this is the first time she's ever heard of people having sex in college. 'Yes, we did. Now calm down and start driving, I have an hour left to prepare this meal.'

'Jane, you have to tell me everything. You have to- How was it? Was she good? What did you guys do? This is literally the best day ever, I swear. C'mon tell me!'

'I'll tell you about it soon enough just not now okay? I have to be mentally prepared to do this meal. I haven't done this in about a year.' Also, I don't want my best friend to be privy to all the things we did from the night forward. After the three date rule was over, things in the bedroom only got hotter and that is something that I would not tell anyone. It got a little tawdry. Maura really is an amazing woman.

'You're so red, Jane. She was that good, huh? I knew it. How many times did she make you come? Jane, you're so fucking lucky you got Professor Isles, you know that right?'

I cringed. 'I know, I know, I'm lucky, can we please drop this subject? I'm really not comfortable talking about this.'

'Fine, fine... but just answer me this. How many times did you come the first time you had sex?'

'Alright, twice.'

Riley howled and I dropped my head in my hands in embarrassment. She talked the whole time and I just kept quite, scared of what else I might blurt out. The drive didn't took more than a ten minutes as just as I did when I first saw it, Riley was floured. We all knew she had expensive taste in clothes but we didn't know just how rich she was. The house was your typical upper crust Boston home and more. Perfect shrubbery coated the exterior and the pathway, pathway mind you, that takes to the hundreds of stair steps just to get to her front door. You can tell from the front that it was three stories with a million rooms. I found it a little weird to live in such a grandiose house when she lives alone.

'Holy shit Jane, you hit the jackpot...' Riley parked Mary.

'Don't say that, okay? I'm not together with her because she's rich. I didn't know she's rich.' I grabbed the groceries on the bag from the back.

'I'm sorry... I know you really love her...'

'Yeah, I really do. Thanks for driving me, Riles. I need to go, I need to prepare this for her.'

'Okay, good luck. You have under 45 minutes.'

I cringed. It was really tight but I can do this. I have to. I kissed her on the cheek before I got out of the car and got to Maura's front door. I entered her code, 51785 and got in. Before I entered the kitchen, my phone rang. From the tone, I can tell it's Maura. Jeez, if this is her calling to tell me that she's already parked, I would probably cry.

'Maura?'

'Darling, I'm gonna be a little late. I caught someone cheating and it's a whole ordeal. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?'

Thank you whoever you are that had the balls to cheat on my girlfriend's exam. I tried to mask my glee and pouted to sell the bit, 'Aww, babe... I'm all alone here and cold...'

'You can turn up the heat, the dial is on the-'

'No, I meant, without you, it's really cold here. You keep me warm.' Cheesy, yes. I've learned to be like that with her. Another thing I'd never thought I would be.

'Oh, Jane. I'll be home as soon as I can.'

'Okay, is it okay if I start without you? Cause I'm already touching myself...' I wasn't but I wanted to tease her again. Maybe I'll send her texts of what i'm "doing" while I finish this dinner.

'Jane, please don't get me hot, I'm in my office right now and I... kept remembering earlier.' I heard her huff and clear her throat. 'I'll be there as soon as I can.' She ended the call immediately and I laughed. It's so easy to get her riled up.

I continued to the kitchen and laid down the grocery. 'Okay, Jane. Nut up.'


	4. Chapter 4

I was adding the shallots when I heard the familiar low hum of Maura's car. Shit, shit, shit! I thought I had enough time! She's got here so fast, maybe I shouldn't have taunted that I would start without her. I looked down and I saw that I was a mess. This wasn't the celebration that I had planned in mind. I sighed as I threw in the mushrooms and hoped that she walks in slow motion, enough to at least let me finish this damn meal.

'Jane?'

That was two minutes, max. The mushroom hasn't even sweated and she was already in the house. Of course, my life doesn't work like that. She might have followed the scent because soon enough, I heard the sound of her heels coming towards me. I dusted some of the flour on skirt and tried to rub the sauce of of my face. Great, the lipstick is gone. I look like a fucking corpse now.

'Jane, there you are...'

I looked back and saw a very fresh looking Maura Isles. Perfect hair, perfect make up, perfect outfit. The woman spent the entire day giving out and grading tests but she still looked like she was fresh off a Paris catwalk. That doesn't do anything for how I feel about how I look right now, I tell you. 'You weren't supposed to see this part but I'm gonna clean up I promise. I should've asked to use your kitchen but I wanted to surprise you, please don't be mad. I just really wanted to cook you a good meal... Please say you're not mad, I'm sorry.'

Maura approached me with a smile on her face. I was so nervous but that's a good thing, right? A smile's a good thing? God, I hope we don't break up over this. I had good intentions. 'Do not apologize, Jane. This was incredibly sweet of you.' She looked straight at me and seemed like she could care less that I desecrated her pristine kitchen.

'Okay...' I smiled dumbly as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I took off my heels and she was wearing hers so it put us leveled. 'I was worried you'd get mad. I didn't break anything.'

'I'm not mad, I promise you.' She moved forward to kiss but pulled back just before our lips touched. 'I can kiss you now, correct? There are no more prying eyes. I can fully.. kiss you now, right?'

'Yes, you-' I smelled the mushroom and the dish needed the Marsala wine now. 'I actually need to put in the wine.' I settled for a quick peck before I stepped out of the hug.

Maura sighed loudly before she crossed her arms. 'I feel like you're purposely not kissing me, Jane.'

She was teasing, I know. Maura likes to do that so I just went along with the gig. 'Yes, Maura, I'm not kissing you. It's such a chore to kiss you-Ouch! Babe?!' Did she really just slap my butt? That was actually painful and I had to put down the wine before I spill it everywhere. I heard her giggle and I turned around. 'Babe, that was really painful...'

'Oh, I'm sorry, darling.' She rubbed my ass and I grinned at her while I continued cooking. 'Do you need any help?'

The Marsala wine was poured and the next to go was chicken stock. 'No babe, I'm good. I just need to butter the pan next and add the parsley and then we're done. Had you been at school for thirty minutes more, you would've come home to a delicious looking meal and a delicious looking girlfriend.'

I felt Maura move to my back and pull my hair to the side. 'You always look delicious to me, Jane.'

I closed my eyes when I felt her lips on my nape and suddenly I'm not interested in finishing what I was cooking anymore. The surprise failed anyway and the way she was kissing me was shutting my brain down. God, her lips are so soft. Those pillowly magical things moved to neck and I had to crane my head up so I can enjoy more of it. I was slowly moving to a trance and my body started to sag. 'Maura... I... That's... So good...' She held my waist with one hand and moved a little further until I felt her breast press against me. That's my favorite part of being the smaller spoon and I kind of wish she was naked right now cause trust me, feeling her hard nipples on my back was fantastic. I know, I know, I'm the taller one so I should be the bigger spoon but she likes it and from what I've just said, I would never say no to that. 'God, I missed you so much, Maura...'

'I'm here now darling, what do you want to do?' She jutted her hips forward and I collided with the hard edge of the marble island. I shamelessly moaned.

'Fuck...' Could I maybe kill the fire and go back? I want nothing more than to...'Fuck...' Oh, teeth. Always a good thing. I was on my way to facing her and go straight to her bedroom when I heard that familiar sizzle from the pan. I need to butter it up before it completely dries out. 'Maura, I need to...'

'Fuck me? Yes, you d-'

'Butter the pan.'

Maura hummed. 'Well, if you wanna put it that way...'

I grabbed the butter and my movement caused her realize that I really didn't mean her pan. Maura sighed once more before she stepped away from me. I saw her stand next to one of the high chairs and roll her eyes. 'I'm sorry, Maur, This will be quick, I promise. Five minutes tops and we'll eat.'

'Alright, I'll prepare the table.'

'No, babe, it's fine. I'll do it-'

'No, just finish your meal. I'll be back.' She walked away and I looked at her butt. That was always the best part. I focused on finishing the meal when she finally out of my eye sight. After I buttered the pan, I added the parsley and transferred it to plates, topping it with fried sage leaves. I made it as fancy as I can with the plating and with using a spoon to drip the sauce. It was comfort food basically but that doesn't mean I can't make it look nice. All the ingredients boiled down to four servings and after I had finished my masterpiece, I worked on getting myself a little more presentable.

The dress was a mess. There was no way I could clean it up in time so I just gave up on it. Thank God, I dropped everything in the kitchen so I didn't have to walk out and see her while I get my over night bag. I went to the bathroom in the kitchen, yes there is one and changed to a tank top and shorts. I planned to touch up my make up but it already looked all smeared and right now, a shower would just be the only saviour so I just took it all off with a cleansing wipe. My hair was the only thing salvageable and I fluffed it up as much as I can, getting some volume in there. The last thing I did was to spritz some cologne before I went back out and made some drinks. I grabbed Maura's Pinot Grigio and I made myself an ice tea. Everything was put into a tray that I carried out very carefully. I was already barefoot but if I tripped while, I might just give up on life altogether. Nothing would be more embarrassing.

Maura's house was too big that the kitchen was a bit of a walk from the dining room. It was on the end of the hallway and when I looked up I saw that the lights were turned off. Okay... That's weird. We usually eat in there if we're not eating on her bed and the lights are almost always on. Maybe she's still changing into something? Whatever the reason was, I just continued and entered the room. Nothing was prepared and Maura wasn't even in. What the hell?

'Maura...?' I checked outside of the dining room and the only room that had a light streaming from the little sliver on the door was her study. Maybe she's getting some work done? I opened it and saw that she's just lit the last candle on a row in front of the fireplace. She was wearing... the exact thing I'm wearing. Well, almost because she was wearing yoga pants. Is this a lesbian thing? Unconscious coordinating of your clothes? 'Babe, I thought...'

'Good. You're wearing something a little more comfortable.' Maura faced me and pointed to the little table in front of the fireplace. 'I thought we'd have dinner here. That dining table is so formal and I would like to be able to kiss you while eating. Let's get to it, shall we?' That's true. Every time we eat on that table I feel like I'm imprisoned with Hermes scarves and the Queen was coming to join us. Eating here is a lot more cozy. I sat down the food on the table and I heard a noise of approval when Maura saw the wine. 'My favorite wine just happens to perfectly match the meal you cooked?'

I sat down next to her and unfolded the utensils. 'How lucky am I that the only meal that I know to cook matches your wine, huh?'

Maura laid her head on my shoulder before she whispered. 'How lucky am I that you're my girlfriend...?'

'Babe, I'm luckier that I have you.'

I cut up the food and stabbed one part with a fork, lifting it to Maura who ate it without hesitation. My girlfriend moaned when she got a full taste and swallowed. Score! Maura likes it. I'm gonna have to learn more food to cook just to hear that moan once again. Maybe I would finally ask Ma to teach me, I'm sure she's gonna be thrilled.

'It's so good, Jane. Thank you for cooking it for me.' She cupped my cheek and turned my head to kiss me. I could immediately detect the savory favor of my meal and on her lips, it's so much better. I kissed her further, opening my mouth a bit before I used my tongue to get a better taste and she did too. Kissing her fully felt like I had been stuck on a dessert far too long and she was the oasis. She fills what's missing from, she makes me whole, all that kind of corny stuff but it was real. She slowed down the kiss and eventually ended it with a couple of pecks and the one to my cheek.

'You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. It's the only think I can make.'

Maura ate another slice and fed me one to. 'Is that so? Well, I could teach you a few things. Just say the word.'

I took the ice tea and gulped a couple sips down. I found myself with a dry throat and it's not just from eating. We were still so close and she has that effect on me. 'I would love to, cooking is very sexy. Plus, I love cooking for you. I love doing a lot of stuff for you.' I casually laid my arm on Maura's shoulder and she just leaned further to me. I also kissed the top of her head. Yes, yes, yes, we're too sweet, we'll get ants soon. Maura reached for her glass after a particularly downing a particularly large piece. 'Mmm.. I love the mix of sage in this. It's fantastic.'

'You can thank my great grandmother for that. The recipe came from her. I would always watch her cook it and I eventually I was able to do it on my own. Nonna was such a wonderful cook, I'm surprised I'm so thin.'

Maura giggled at that. 'You've gained a little weight darling but I'm definitely okay with that.' She pulled the fabric in between my cleavage and looked down my shirt. 'Definitely don't mind.' My boobs gained a little fat too and like my girlfriend, I don't mind.

'I'm sure you do.'

'I'm not saying I didn't like what you looked like before but you fill your clothes a lot better now... I'm surprised you're not batting away suitors...' There was a slight edge to her tone once more and just like that jealous Maura is back. Oh right, not jealous Maura.

'There are no other suitors, Maur. Not a one. And if there was, I would shut them down completely. I only want you.' I said reassuringly as I hugged her tighter. From time to time, I feel this way about our relationship too so it was just right that I reassure her of how I feel. If I had to do it for the rest of my life, I'm okay with that.

I saw her cringe. 'I'm sorry, darling. You must think I'm a total nut ball because I sound so jealous all the time.'

'Oh? I thought you weren't jealous?' I joked. I like messing with her sometimes. She pinched my side and I laughed. 'Hey, hey, no pinching!'

'You would be surprised to hear but it's been a long time since I had a girlfriend. It's been years and I somewhat forgot what it's like, especially something as volatile as this.'

That made me look at her seriously. 'Maura...'

'The reason why I'm so perfect all the time is because I don't want to spook you off...' She moved away from me and the look on her face crushed my heart. It looks like she's been holding out a lot from me and granted that we've only been together for three weeks but it still twisted my heart that she has all these emotions bottled up. 'I'm 28, you're 19 and you were my student and it sounds like a recipe for disaster even early on but I still went to your room and had sex with you...' She closed her eyes and composed herself with a deep breath.

She was spinning out so I cradled her face and gave her a reassuring kiss. I let our lips linger but I never pushed it past passionate. I needed her to feel how strongly I felt towards her. The rigid shoulders eventually came down and she kissed me back. 'You're my first girlfriend, Maura. You're the only one who was attracted to me, firstly...' That made her chuckle and I countered it with a grin. 'You actually listen when I talk secondly, you watch Friends with me, you cook me food, and you treat me like no one else. You're funny, you're gorgeous, you're so smart and you motivate me to be better everyday. How did you think I got straight As on your class? I wanted to impress you.' She got a little red on the cheeks and I almost punched the air. 'I don't care that you're my professor, that you're 9 years older than me, I don't care about all that. I just want you. All of you. Okay?'

She nodded and hide her face a bit on my neck, probably from the darkening blush. I felt a kiss on my neck and that was her version of saying all she wanted at the moment. Was it a little overwhelming? Probably. But there's also no such thing as over reassurance so I'm going with it.

'Don't be afraid to be yourself with me, Maura. I don't care if you're a nut ball. You're _my_ nut ball.'

Maura looked up at me gave me another kiss. 'Thank you...'

'No need to thank me, babe. I'm glad to do it. I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend. Really. I sometimes remind myself that I get to sleep on your boobs and I'll be okay that rest of the day.'

She pinched me once again and this time I was expecting it. 'What? I love your boobs- Oh, breasts, right. You're all lady like after all.'

'You're impossible.' She picked up the plate and cut another slice, deciding that the conversation was over and to be filed with. 'Let's continue eating this fantastic food you prepared for me.'

'Don't have to tell me twice.'

The rest of the dinner went a lot better. She was indeed a little less rigid than before and I loved seeing this side of her. Really, I love all of her sides but being with uptight Maura makes me feel like I was walking on eggshells. Don't tell her I told you that. We talked and watched the fire burn after the food was done with. What did we talk about? Mundane topics. But how ever dull it was, when it came from Maura, it still sounded interesting. She has that power.

My girlfriend was still on my side and I hand an arm around me. It was surprising that we can stay this long connected and not try to touch each other that will lead to something else. Just basking in each other's presence was enough for us. We occasionally laughed, sometimes from her unintentional jokes, other times from me teasing her about the unintentional jokes. Seriously, you have to hear Maura. She's naturally hilarious.

When I noticed that all the wine was gone, I asked her if she wanted more. She declined, saying she didn't want to be get even tipsy. I picked up everything that was used instead and washed it in the kitchen. She offered to clean it up of course because she's so polite it hurts, but I couldn't let her clean my shit so I did it myself. I guess I was so busy that I didn't even notice that there was a tub of gelato that Giovanni sneaked in the plastic bag. Glad I chucked it all on the refrigerator so it's at least chilled.

I did not let that go to waste and I scooped some on to a bowl. I entered the room and I saw her on the couch. The couch was not like the one of her office, thank god. I opened my legs and trapped Maura in them, smiling as I showed her what I have brought for dessert.

'And what's that?' Maura was reading some medical journal that she told me she just had to read. Pfft. I can fix that.

'This gelato is a mix of chocolate and hazelnut that's called Bacio. It means kiss.' Maura dropped the medical journal on the floor and turned fully to me. See? I told you. Jane – 1 , Medical Journal – 0. She took the spoon and scooped a good amount to taste. 'Good?'

'Good... How do you know everything that I want?'

I shrugged and acted as cool as can be. 'I don't know, I just do.'

She inched closer to me and was one leg over the other away from getting in a scissor position. This is posing to be a good thing. 'You just do.' She scooped another and acted as if she was feeding me but smeared it on my chin as soon as I opened my mouth.

'Well, that's just wasteful, Maura.'

'I'm going to clean it up, Jane. Hold still.' True to her word, Maura took my jaw and forced my face closer to hers. She started with a little peck on the side my lips, a kiss on my cupids bow then a full pledge lick. Thank God, I don't have make up anymore because when Maura said that she was gonna clean up, she really did. I am well aware of what her tongue can do and she once again prove her talents as she got every little bit of gelato on my face. Maura's final move a brief kiss on my lips and a smile. 'The gelato's good.'

I laughed, totally amused and a little wet. 'Glad you think so. Now can I have some please?' She nodded and did feed me a scoop this time. This flavor screams of childhood for me but i'll remember it for something completely different now. She fed me another scoop before taking the cup from me and eating some herself. She turned the spoon downwards and looked at me as she pulled it out very very slowly. I felt like I was suddenly starring in a movie named, Tease Becomes Her cause... holy shit, it does.

The spoon was stabbed back to the bowl and she tilted her head back slightly and moaned. 'Correction, the gelato was very good...'

'You're gonna kill me someday, you know that right?' She actually does. Every single time. And it's not just me, everyone knows it. Maura is walking sex.

She looked at me innocently. 'What ever do you mean, darling?'

I took the dessert from her and ate a couple bites to finish it already. I genuinely wanted to enjoy the dessert but Maura's teasing made me crave something else. We have been teasing each other all day, I think it's time we finally do what we obviously both want. Maura watched me in rapture as I downed the remaining and almost get a brain freeze. What I just ate was definitely more than the recommended calorie intake but we're both gonna burn it all night I'm sure. I placed the bowl on the side table before I looked at my girlfriend again.

'I thought that was for me?'

'It was.. but you were making all these sounds and it's making me horny, sorry..'

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. 'Fine... but at least kiss me.' Maura tapped her lips with her finger twice and of course I did what she asked. I moved slowly and placed two light kisses on her lips. When I opened my eyes, she smiled at me and I smiled back. That was one of my favorite things about her. Her smile was so beautiful. 'Move back, baby...'

My did a 30 second dance party cause she called me baby. That has always been her sex name for me. I am so gonna gotta laid. 'Fuck, I'm so excited.' I couldn't help but verbalize and to that she laughed.

'You would think it's our first time with how you're always excited.' My back was against the cushions and my girlfriend sat on my hips, hand on my stomach.

'Well, I always wanna be with you, babe...'

She came down and her hair curtained my face. I can feel her cool breath on my lips and I itched to kiss her again. 'That's so swe-mmm' Oops, I couldn't wait. I threaded my fingers on to her hair and I pulled her down. Our lips crashed and we both acknowledge it with groaning. It was clear that we were both had had enough of teasing because almost simultaneously, our mouths opened and tongues sought each other. My Maura was warm and sweet, remnants of the gelato still present. I guess mine was as well because she sucked my tongue to hers. My hips lifted to hers and she grounded, creating delicious friction between our centers.

We weren't exploratory anymore. We both knew what worked for us. For Maura, she liked a little pain with her pleasure and biting was definitely the way to go. I did just that and bit her bottom lip, pulling and releasing it back. This made me moan, which I expected by now and she kissed me again. We were deep into each other's mouths when I felt her hips move up and down, as if riding a phantom phallus. No rolling of the hips, she just moved up and down. Had we been naked, the sound of slapping skin would be rich. This was working me up and I continued to give her the best kiss she's ever had. I swirled my tongue into her mouth and pressed it on the roof, getting it there for a few second before coming down and playing with hers again.

'Jane...' Our lips detached when it became too much for our lungs and we took a needed breath of air. She took her place on my neck and she started giving tiny bites to it as she continued just bobbing. Her movements were gaining momentum and every time she would come down, I would jerk slightly. The thin fabric didn't hinder any pressure from her and soon enough I could feel that familiar burn on my private parts. 'Jane... baby.. fuck...' She husked the words on my ears.

'Maura, maybe we should... get nak... Wait, I was gonna do that!' I tilted my head up just in time to see her straighten her back and slid her hand inside her pants. Her fingers quickly went to work, rubbing her clit and soon enough she started humping the air. My hands felt flaccid and so very empty, I needed to do something.

'Just... watch... me... baby...' Maura gasped. From the movements of her hand, it was clear that she entered herself. I would guess with two fingers because she stopped for about five seconds, probably getting herself used to the feeling. Don't tell her I told you but she loves Kegel exercise and was insanely obsessed with keeping it tight down there. Her pace changed from frenzied to slow and steady, lifting herself a bit as her fingers thundered up. I wanted to join so bad but she was intent on putting a show so I propped myself up on my shoulders and like she asked, watched. Her other hand came up to her breast, then up to hem of her neckline. She pulled it down and let her left breast out completely before she twisting her nipple. I shifted from frustrated to amazed in three seconds flat. This was an extension of what had occurred on her office.

'Oh Jane... Oh Jane baby, fuck me... That's it... Your fingers feel so good, deep inside my pussy...' Ever the show man, she flipped her hair back and reacted even louder. The slow eventually moved to fast and I can see that her pants were constricting her movements. Yes, I know, I was asked to watch but I just had to help her. I reached out, gripped the fabric and pulled it down. Her shaven pussy and a very wet hand were exposed and she gasped again but ignored my presence. I had to commend her commitment to the bit. 'You're so fucking good, baby... I love feeling you inside me...'

Unrestricted, she quite literally went to town. She continued to fuck herself on top of me, accompanied by a low sloshing sound. She was so wet that some actually dripped directly to my center. I was sure I was just as drench as her because wearing my pants was already getting uncomfortable but I was still refrained so I endured the pain. Plus, I wouldn't miss this for the world.

'Jane... Oh Jane, I'm coming... Faster, baby, almost there...' Maura lost her balance a bit and she had to take her hand on her breasts. It was brought on by her shaking legs and that's how I knew she was actually coming. It wasn't part of the act, she had brought herself to orgasm. So fucking hot. 'I'm com... Jane... I'm... coming!' And with that she did. Maura bucking hips stilled and was slowly replaced by jerks timed with her silent screams. Her hand was pulled out of her cunt and planted on the side of my head once more. She carefully came down and spent recovering her sated body on top of mine. I added relief by rubbing her back and brushing off the mated hair that has stuck to her face. 'Did you like that...?'

'Babe, that was so fucking hot.' I kissed her temple and she hummed.

'Good, now let's get to a fucking bed.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Thank you to those who are sending in reviews. Your words make my day. More M next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** _Teacher kink ahead. Very light but if that's not your thing, I won't hold it against you if you skip this one. :p_

 _If this is the first time you're seeing this, please check out Professor Isles first so it makes more sense._

* * *

It pained me to stand. It pained me to walk. Hell, it pained me to even exist. I think Maura injured something down there as she bounced on top of me. Still, I didn't care. I pushed all the silly pain away and held her hand tighter as we ascended up her out-of-a-movie quality stairs. My girlfriend looked over her shoulder and winked at me, almost knocking my stride. I have to warn her next time not to do that because that wink is deadly, specially to me.

We got to the second floor and walked the hallway to her bedroom. This is where I got super excited. We've been together for more than hours now but I still missed her so much. Not just the sex but everything. Being in her presence, seeing her laugh, feeling her against me. Having Maura like this was a blessing that I still couldn't believe I have. Man, I better do some charity work after this cause I got so damn lucky. I saw her bedroom door and I lowly moaned. 'Maur... babe...'

She pulled on our clasped hands and pushed me towards the a wall. Maura trapped me by flattening her body and holding my hands above my head. 'Yes?' She asked and just sounded so casual.

Sparkling green eyes looked deep into mine and in the moment I wanted to say everything. One sentence stood out and the realization of just how easily it can slip out rendered me quiet. I know it. I feel it. I have been feeling it for years but not right now. Not this early. I'll get there but probably not tonight. I might spook her and I definitely needed to come. Decision settled, I went with something a little more like what I would usually say. 'You're so goddamn hot.'

'I am?' She slotted her head in my neck and bit my jaw a couple times.

God, I love it when she does that. Bite. Kiss. Bite. Lick. Suck. She got to my collarbone and got a patch of skin wet before she sucked _hard_. Hard enough for my hips to shoot to hers. Hands closed in on my wrist as I heard her groan. She was still probably sensitive from fucking herself earlier. 'So hot. You're stunning. You're...' She bumped her hips to mine and now, I groaned. My arms went slack and if it weren't for Maura holding them, they would've dropped on my side. Her lips continued to play with my neck and even with this little, it was beginning to feel too much. 'You're everything, Maura Isles.'

Oops. That was a little too emotional. I held my breath as I waited for her reaction. 'That's so sweet, Jane.' She came up, dropped my hands and cradled my jaw before going for a hard kiss.

I took only a second to compose myself that she didn't freak out over my vulnerable comment. Life breathed back into my body and I kissed her back with everything I had. I pressed my lips against her, retreated and pressed them again. She held my head and I held her hips, getting her to come closer even though you couldn't squeeze a sheet of paper between us. I kissed her before I pried her lips open and introduced my tongue. She still tasted like the gelato and I moaned. She was so fucking delicious. I felt her tongue stroke mine and I surged back. We circled, meshed and dueled each other. I probed her mouth, touched everything, felt everything and locked everything away to memory. Short spurts of breaths, clawing fingers and angling heads. That was what we were for as long as we could, for as long as our lung capacities afforded us. I didn't know kissing can be this good. Maura showed me what it can be and more.

She gave out first and capped the intense kiss with a drawn out peck. 'You're...' She panted. '...so good at that.'

I grinned. What a boost to my ego. 'You bring it out in me, babe.'

Maura kissed me for the last time before she pulled me off the wall. I wobbled and had to hold on to her for support. Wasn't she the one who just had an orgasm? 'Are you okay?'

I blushed so hard. 'Yeah, you just- You're a really good kisser, I'm a little weak in the knees.'

'C'mon, let's get you sitting down.'

Sitting down? Shouldn't we be lying down? I shook off the thought and followed her still. We stopped at a door that didn't look like her bedroom's. Or maybe it is and this is just another bedroom? 'Babe? I thought we were going to a bed? Where are we?' She flashed me a smirk and opened the door. I saw... an office. Her office. Desk, fireplace, a bookshelf on the side, a couch and a couple chairs. It was almost identical to the one back at campus but that one is the ugly sister. As with everything in her model home, it was styled perfectly with everything matching. 'This is your office.'

'It is.' She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck. 'Remember that little moment we had earlier?'

Oh, you mean how she teased me and almost fucked me at her-Oh my god. Arousal shot up to my brain and I shuddered. She pulled me further in the room until her backside reached the edge of the large table. How large it was was promising. 'Yes, I remember. I had you on the table and we almost had sex...' This time, I pushed her to the table to get her to climb on.

'That is what happened...' In three quick moves, Maura turned our situation around and had _me_ trapped on the table. '...but this time, you're the one who will be on the table.' She rubbed our cheeks together and whispered directly on my ear. 'Hop on.'

Oh god. I swallowed.

Oh god, oh god.

My girlfriend turned me on in three seconds flat. That should be a record. I placed my hands on the edge and pushed myself up. The table's surface was ice cold that I gasped and jumped slightly. 'It's cold.'

'Don't worry. I'll warm you up in a bit.' She detached from me. 'I'll be right back.'

Wait, what? 'Maur? Where are you going?'

'Getting ready. It will take me about fifteen minutes. Can I trust you not to come after me while I'm gone?'

I pouted. 'But-'

'Fifteen minutes, darling. I promise.' She walked back to me to give me as quick kiss before she finally departed.

Since I had no other choice, I sighed and stayed on the table. Lord knows what Maura is doing right now but I can only imagine it to be something amazing for me. She's thoughtful like that.

After a couple long minutes of my butt steadily getting colder, my mind ran rampant on exactly what my girlfriend could be doing. What if she was putting on a dildo? That made me cringe. I don't know about that. The one time I encountered one, I hated it. Nope. Never going back there again. Maybe in the future we could enjoy it together but I needed to be desensitized almost. What if she was putting on a costume? If she was, what the hell kind of costume?

This idea, I liked better. Maura is a little freaky in bed so it can literally be anything. I went through my rolodex of Maura facts so I can figure out what. She likes to eat healthy but I don't think she'll find fruits sexy so that's not it. She likes Shakespeare but no, a Shakespeare esque costume won't be it. She likes... well, she likes me. The thought made me giggle. I've said this a million times but the idea never looses it sheen. I am so damn lucky to have her. I thought about it. That maybe being with me was out of pity but no. You can genuinely feels that she wants to be with me. I can't get over that.

Finally, I heard her voice from behind the door. 'Jane, are you still there?'

'Yes, Maur. Still here. My butt is so cold.' The knob was pushed down and the door swung open very slowly. What a tease. 'Maur, I have no idea what you're going to do but please hurry up and-'

 _Woah._

I blinked a couple times so my eyes can get used to the image.

 _WOAH._

'Do you like it?' She even posed and I nearly collapsed.

She was wearing a very, _very_ sexy teacher outfit. Extremely high heels, fine black stocking, the shortest and the tightest skirt known to man and a deep red ruffled top that opened lowly to show off her cleavage. Her hair was also in a bun with a couple curled tendrils hanging down and she was wearing glasses. Maura Isles literally stepped off my fantasy and was tangible in front of me.

My jaw had become a permanent fixture to the floor and from the little smirk on her face, she enjoyed it. 'So, you like it.' Hips swinging, boobs bouncing, she walked towards me. It was in slow motion because I figured she just really wanted me to take it all in. And boy did I do just that. If my brain can take a picture, it would be flashing tons of bulbs right about now. 'I love how you're speechless when you always have something to say.'

She got to me and stood in all her sexy teacher glory. I couldn't move anything. Not my hands, not my mouth. I mean, I was barely blinking. I was so shocked/turned on with what was in front of me.

Maura giggled. 'Jane? Are you okay?'

I swallowed to bring some moisture to my mouth, it felt like sandpaper at the moment. I was only able to bob my head in agreement. 'More than.' I shuddered an exhale out. She grabbed the edge of the table and bent over, pushing her boobs to my face. They were naturally perky but I suspected that she was wearing something to make it even more perkier. God, I love her so much. 'Maura, you look...'

She gave me a sexy lazy smile and kissed me softly. 'I look what?'

Thankfully, my hands finally got some blood in them and I was able to make them move. I laid them limply on her hips. 'You look... so hot...'

'Oh really?' I nodded dumbly. 'How hot?' I opened my mouth to answer but she took one of my hands and placed it on top of her right breast.

I sucked in a breath. 'Oh, god.'

She got even closer and kissed me a couple times on my cheeks. Then, she whispered. 'Are you still cold?'

'No, no, god, Maura. I feel so hot.'

'Am I the reason for it, Ms. Rizzoli?'

Jesus.

I couldn't even explain how turned on I was when I heard her call me that. I can still remember her calling me that when class first started and seeing just how far we've come gave me a whiplash. I closed my eyes and swallowed. I could use a cold drink right about now. 'Yes, Maura, you're the reason.'

She hummed. 'From now until I tell you so, you are to call me Professor Isles. Is that clear, Ms. Rizzoli?'

'God, yes. Yes, Professor Isles.' Just as it had to me, hearing the name brought pleasure to her. I know so because she had her really turned on face. It gave me some balls and I squeezed her breast. It felt amazing underneath my palms that I really just had to. Maura closed her eyes and it urged me to move forward. I kneaded it a bit harder. The button keeping her outfit together started to strain against the button hole when Maura arched her back. Confidence waltzed into me and I used my other hand to palm her ass. 'You feel so good, Professor Isles.'

Green eyes stared back at me. 'How naughty you are, Ms. Rizzoli. You shouldn't be doing that since I am your teacher.'

'I'm sorry, Professor but, I think you kinda like it.' I can faintly feel a nipple already. Damn, I'm good. I abandoned her ass for a while to take out one button.

'Ms. Rizzoli, what are you doing?'

'I'm trying to suck your nipple, Professor.'

Her balance wavered and I grinned. Her protests died and I was able to free her breasts even more. I can see the nude cup of her bra now and the traces of said nipple trying to get out. As if anticipating what I was going to do, she straightened up so we were boob to mouth level. 'Well, what are you waiting for?'

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I scooped her left breasts out of her bra and salivated when I saw the light brown nipples. They were hard and ready for me so I wasted no time in putting one into my mouth. She was so warm. So, _so_ warm and her skin tasted like salted caramel. It was fucking delicious.

I heard a moan from above me and it made me suck harder. Her chest vibrated against my mouth. 'Ungh... Ms. Rizzoli, your mouth...' I started biting and it was rewarded with fingers to my hair. She kept my head in place. 'That's it... That's it.'

Next thing I felt was her redirecting my mouth to her other breasts. Before I did, I raised my hand to the take the position of my mouth. Her right breast was just as hot and it showed it the same care that I had the other. The contrast between her soft silky skin and her rock hard nipples made me feel all kinds of things.

'Ye _sssss.._ Jane, yes...'

I paused. 'Ms. Rizzoli, you mean?'

She growled at my admonition and yanked my head off of her. 'You are getting cheeky, Ms. Rizzoli. Maybe you should be punished.'

Fucccckkkk. I was already punished earlier and it resulted in panties so wet, you could wring them. 'P-punished? Again?'

One eyebrow raised at me. 'That wasn't even close to a punishment, Ms. Rizzoli.'

She tucked her boobs back in and I whined. That went ignored and Maura walked around the desk and sat down on her high back chair. 'Professor Isles, what are you doing-' Her answer was to spread her legs. The skirt rid up and since it was too short, I saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear. I genuinely wondered if Maura ever wears underwear. Fuck me sideways. I scrambled down the table and approached her slowly, never taking my eyes off of the prize. 'Professor? Is this my punishment?'

'Yes, it is, you naughty girl. Now, kneel in front of me.'

Seriously, I felt like I was in a wet dream. Maura is the personification of a wet dream. I stared at the image of her and couldn't move suddenly.

'Do you want more punishment or are you going to do what I say?'

'Shi- yeah, yes, yes. I will.' The table was big enough that I was able to slide underneath without any weird contorting of my lanky body. Once officially under, Maura spread her legs a bit more. I took that as my cue to run my hands on it.

'You don't get to tease me, do you understand?'

The bullheaded student that I am, I sassed her back. 'But I want to.'

Maura gripped my hair and pulled my head towards her. My hands slid upward so that I could keep my balance. 'You don't get to. Now, get to it.'

She was rough, commanding and unapologetic. I _loved_ it. I warmed her upper thighs for a bit before I dropped small kisses on them. I would kiss the left, then the right, then the left. I alternated for a good minute then I elevated to sucking. I wedged my head between her legs and kissed near her hips. From the distance, I could smell her potent arousal already. A definite good sign of what was ahead of me.

The fingers on my hair tightened once I got to biting her unmarred skin. 'Now, Ms. Rizzoli. Now.'

'No.' I continued what I was doing. With a particularly hard bite, she sharply gasped. That's going to leave a mark for sure.

'You're going to pay for that, Ms. Rizzoli.'

Fucking can't wait.

Figuring out that rushing me isn't going to make me move further, she took matters into her hands. Literally. She pushed my mouth to her pussy. Her flavor immediately coated my lips once it landed on hers that I had not choice but open my mouth and savor it. My tongue licked the length of her and I got a little light headed with how strong her taste was. She was really turned on.

'That's it... good girl...' Now that I was doing what she asked, her hold on me turned into a caress. The caress moved down my nape and she almost gave me a massage. I knew she couldn't keep up the bitch character for too long. She was the nicest person I know.

I appreciated what she was doing with long hard strokes to her slit. Once, twice, three times before I focused on her clit. I sucked on it softly at first, getting it ready. I waited for Maura's legs to shake a bit before I sucked on hit clit harder. I saw her back arch and her mouth hang open.

'Oh baby, that's so good.' I sucked harder. I have never sucked as hard in my life but it was all worth it when I heard her start to chant my name. 'Jane, jane, jane... oh god...mmm...'

Her hips started to twitch and I just knew that she was going to grind on my face. I braced myself for it and got into a much comfortable position. Earlier, I was sitting on my folded legs, now I spread them out in front of me in anticipation of the action. Sure enough, Maura started to wave her hips. It was conservative for her but I guessed this was because of the her skirt still restricting her. I decided to help with that.

'Jane? Why did you stop?'

'I'm going to lift your skirt up babe. C'mon, help me out.'

She smiled at me. 'You're so thoughtful, baby.' Maura lifted her self via her arms and I tugged the skirt up.

I had a hard time since it was tight but I've got some muscles and I put them to good use. It was so not sexy but thank god I made quick work of it. When the skirt pooled on her waist, I went back to work. Her legs spread wider and my mouth found her clit again. She shuddered upon contact and the fingers took their place again on my scalp. Maybe she was scared that I wouldn't finish but she's got nothing to worry about that. I sucked just as hard and with the wider berth, I could now bring my hand closer to her pussy. I figured it would come in a couple minutes, the plea for me to enter her.

'No, baby, just your mouth...'

Well, okay then. We were already so intuned with one another that I could predict her moves and she could mine. I changed the itinerary of the hand and moved my mouth down to her wet opening. My thumb focused on the clit and I worked my tongue in as far as it can go. I pulled out and I pushed in again. I synced my movements with my thumb and when I adapted a rhythm, I was like a well oiled machine. Maura was moaning louder now and I felt that one hand left my head, transferring somewhere. I looked up and saw that Maura took her breasts out and pulled on a hard nipple.

'Oh God, just like that... Jane, just like that...' Her hips started to move and this time I was able to accommodate it. What came next from her were curses and broken breaths. I could almost see the orgasm rise up inside her because every physical indicator was present. Her arched back, the slight wave in her stomach, her legs shaking harder and that potty mouth of hers. 'Oh Jane, your mouth is so good... Your tongue feels fantastic against my pussy...' Exact words from earlier, I _was_ being punsihed.

I concentrated since she was close. My mind went blank with just one directive, making Maura come. I added long drawn out licks to my repertoire and this threw her in for loop. When she expected that I would zig, I zagged. I kept her on her toes and didn't give her a reprieve. I went back to what I was doing earlier when she would get a little comfortable. I added sucking her pussy lips before I dove back in again. Basically, I drove her crazy. I don't know if it was obvious or not, but it was my first time doing this but I was acting as if I've done this all my life. All for my beautiful girlfriend.

'Jane!' She threw her head back and that pushed her boobs out. My free hand helped with the other nipple. I cupped her boobs at first before two fingers twisted the hard nipple. 'Oh baby, yes, Yes! Faster... faster... Oh my god... That's it... Take me...' Her legs started to trap me in. 'Ungh... Jane... There... I'm gonna come... I'm gonna come...'

Earlier, she was just saying it for effect. Now, I'm sure that she meant it. I gave a good last rally before Maura finally came. I heard the raspy scream of my name and I looked up and watched as pleasure played on her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was open with a hint of a smile, her skin glistened with a thin film of sweat. It was like she was glowing. She always looked so beautiful when she would reach peek and I considered myself lucky every time I get to see it. Maura exhaled strongly and the smile turned into a full blown drunk grin. I continued and helped her down from her orgasm. This was when she was the wettest and the sweetest so I made sure I got every last drop.

'Jane...' She pushed my head away after she's recovered and urged me to lift up. 'Come here.' She righted herself on the chair and tapped her lips.

'Don't you mean, Ms. Rizzoli?' I giggled. I gathered myself enough to stand up and I sat down gingerly on her lap.

'Right.' She kissed me softly. 'Ms. Rizzoli.' She pulled me in next and placed me on her chest. Maura hugged me tight while she played with my hair.

It was incredibly sweet. Once again the words wanted to come out. The three words vibrated and bounced in my body and was obviously heading for the exit. My good sense said not yet but my mouth was opening to defy so I did the next thing I could think of, I kissed her hard. Maura accepted it and kissed back. She moaned when she detected some of her essence on my lips. Her eager tongue sought mine and this time, I moaned. She was a great kisser and could turn me into mush with just a couple flicks.

Just before we get anywhere, she pulled back. 'I wasn't too harsh on you, right? I didn't hurt your scalp?'

I shook my head no. 'It was so hot, Maur. Had you spanked me I would've probably came on the spot.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Is that something you would be interested in?'

I blushed. 'Well, you were in a hot teacher outfit plus you said punishment so I thought...'

'Then we'll do it. I want to make it so good for you, Jane.'

'Maura, you have no idea just how good this is for me. Actually, you don't have to do anything else. You can just kiss me and I'll be good.' She awwed at my words and did what I just asked. The kiss got intense quick and I found myself getting aroused just by it. I rounded my arms around Maura's shoulder and started to move my hips. I wanted to ease her into the feeling but I couldn't stop myself and I rocked hard against her. I didn't notice just how I wet I was with all my attention on Maura. I definitely needed some release and I'm sure Maura can help with that. I felt her do just that but sliding her hand inside my shorts.

'Mmm... you're so wet, Jane.'

I gasped when she pressed on my clit. 'Yes...'

'We should do something about that, don't you think?'

Even with the fast movement, Maura was able to slid in one finger. 'Oh god, yes, Maura...' I went even faster and I fucked myself on her finger.

'Good, now spread yourself on this table, Ms. Rizzoli. I have a job to do.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _I genuinely forgot about this fic, oops. For some reason, I thought it was already finished, clearly it isn't. Thank you to the last reviewer for reminding me that this is still unfinished. Apologies about the typos on the first four chaps (on this one too since my dearest beta is busy), I couldn't edit them anymore since it's been quite a while._

 _A chapter more then we're done. There will be some plot amidst the smut heeh._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** _Teacher kink and lots of other kinks ahead. Look away if that's not your thing._

* * *

'Maur, are you sure this can hold my weight?'

'Quite sure, darling. This is pure oak. Plus, I have used it for this particular reason once.'

My eyebrows furrowed at the thought of her doing it with someone else. If this was Maura's version of foreplay, it's not working. 'Yeah, I kind of don't want to hear about you doing it with other people. Maybe we should move.' I came up and was ready to bounce.

Maura stopped me. 'No, Jane. I didn't do it with anyone else. I told you I haven't been with anyone else in a long time, remember? I just wanted to try it out. It worked quite well.'

'Oh.' Well, that was sort of embarrassing. Didn't know I'd react that way. I leaned back on the table again and waited for what Maura was about to do. I zoned in on her cleavage; her boobs were back inside her bra because Maura wanted to do this a certain way. She wanted to keep the fantasy so as much as it pained me to see my two most favorites things covered up, I went with it.

She looked down on me and raked her green eyes all over my body. I was still wearing my clothes since she insisted on getting me naked herself and now, it seemed as though she started undressing me with her eyes. She bit her lip and those set of eyes stayed on my breasts. I'm glad she's enjoying this because I think I look like a squashed bug at the moment. 'I've been eyeing you since the first time I saw you in my class, Ms. Rizzoli. Those ill fitted clothing of yours oddly turned me on.'

Holy shit, that was true. My clothes are all ill fitting. She spread my legs and slotted herself in them. 'Seriously?'

Her forefinger drew a line from the center of my chest down to my abdomen. 'Mmhmm.' She lifted my tank top until it got to the underside of my breasts. The finger went on to play with the contours of my abs and I jerked. I was suddenly ticklish. 'You're so hot.'

I smirked. 'I'm glad you approve, Professor Isles.'

'I do...' Her next move was to smooth down my legs with her hands. She started at the knee and moved upwards. I felt her nails on my skin and felt a little tingle shoot down my spine. They were filed, thank god, but somewhat sharp. 'You're far too dressed for what we're about to do, Ms. Rizzoli. Do you want me to do something about that?'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

She moaned at what I just called her. For some reason, I added a southern twang to my delivery and I may have discovered another kink of hers. It's never ending, I tell you.

She rid me of my tank top and threw it haphazardly on the floor. I looked down on myself and I was left in my demi cup bra and my red chest. That was the result of being a little nervous and a whole lot turned on. Because it was apparently visible, she pinched my right nipple above the fabric and I gasped. She pinched it again and my back arched. This opportunity was seized when Maura slid her hands underneath and unclasped my bra. It was done so fast that I haven't even blinked and I was already completely topless. I looked up at her surprised and amazed. 'Woah, how did you...?'

'I have fast hands, Ms. Rizzoli. You'll get to see a demonstration later, don't worry.' Maura went back to my legs and ran her fingers up and down. She lifted her hands a bit more and got to my bony hips. On her eye line, she saw a black dot above my center. 'And what do we have here?'

'I got wet when I was eating you out, Professor.'

She pressed hard on the spot and I shuddered. 'That so?'

My hands searched for something to grab. I'm going to need it to keep me from passing out. I was laid bare in front of her so you can bet your ass that Maura will take advantage of this position. The table was too large that my spaghetti arms didn't even reach the edges. Finally, I settled on grabbing the one on top of my head. Great. This is totally not a position of complete surrender. I said a quick prayer because I was scared I wouldn't get to walk after she's done.

'I like you like this, Ms. Rizzoli. All open and willing.'

One good thing about this was that it pushed my boobs together. They were tiny compared to hers so it was good that that at least gave me some cleavage. Maura wasn't interested in that though, she was interested in my nipples. She loomed over me and one finger traced around a hard one. The movement was feather light but it's effect spread through out my entire body. That was Maura's specialty. Making me feel a lot with very little. I bit my lips as she continued her work. It took her a full minute before she got satisfied with how rock hard she made my nipples to be. My eyes fell closed in anticipation and my breaths came out in staccato bursts.

'Do you want me to play with your left breast next, Ms. Rizzoli?'

She didn't wait for my answer. I felt her fingers do the same on the left one but I was still felt compelled to say something. 'Yes, Professor. Please.' I threw in begging for good measure. A couple laps and my other nipple got just as rock hard. She started playing with the bumps that surrounded it and I arched my back. 'Oh my g...'

'Good girl.'

Circles. More circles. Never hard just soft, _soft_ circles. A steady flow of liquid fire ran through my veins and she's just starting. She seemed intent of killing me but man, what a way to go. Out of nowhere, soft hairs tickled my chest and full lips came down on one of my breast. 'Maura!' An eager tongue started to lick my nipple up and down and my back strained against the pressure. 'Maura... oh my g... ungh...' The wide back and forth motion persisted until she sucked it behind her lips. Her movements were so intense. Maura was so hungry for me and I laid there and willingly got devoured. When she bit me, hot white light exploded behind my eyelids and I screamed. 'Maura!'

'Don't tell me you came already. I don't want you passing out before I'm done.'

I checked myself. No. No, I haven't. It was just so good. I didn't even notice how tightly coiled I was from earlier. My back hit the table and I tried hard to get my crazy breathing to it's normal pattern so I could answer. 'No, Professor. I'm not going to come unless you tell me to.' It was impressive how I was still able to banter even though my brain and bones were liquefied at the moment.

'Very good.'

I let out a big exhale in time for her mouth to transfer to my other boob. She did the same thing and it was like someone stuck a live wire against my back. I twitched and jerked as Maura's talented mouth coaxed me to peak. I once came from just her fingers pulling and twisting my nipples and I could tell that she was trying to do an encore performance. Holding off my orgasm is going to be hard. Sharp teeth came in contact with the heated skin of my breast and she gave me a couple of love bites. My hands dug to the wood and my fingers gave the surface scratches for sure. She pushed the pain part of my pleasure a little further and as I received it willingly. 'Professor.. that's... fuck-'

She was sucking a spot when she came up and the sudden vacuum created a slurping sound. 'Did you just swear, Ms. Rizzoli?'

Did I? 'Yes, Ma'am, I did. It was just... It was just so good, Professor. I'm sorry.'

'You'll be good next time?' She bit the shallow valley between my breasts.

I nodded. 'Yes, I'll be good. Please, Professor. I'm so wet.'

'Do you want me to check?' I briefly flashed back to our moment at her office back at campus and I groaned. Anticipation wracked my taut body. Here we go. Her right hand slid inside my shorts and quickly, she found proof of my statement. I _was_ wet. I was already wet when we started but now I'm practically waterfalls down there. I whimpered when her forefinger spread the wetness like a painter would paint on a canvass. 'My, you are wet, Ms. Rizzoli.'

'Don't you want to...' She pressed on my throbbing clit and the words to the end of my sentence vanished.

'Don't I want to what?'

I swallowed. 'Don't you want to... taste me, Professor?'

'God...' She looked so turned on and I wanted to pat myself in the back. I actually would've but I don't think I was that flexible. She stood up straighter and looked down at me with eyes that reminded me of a panther's, just before it took down its prey.

Her hands grabbed my shorts and yanked them down harshly. 'Maur!'

When the positioning of my hips became a problem, she clutched on the fabric and tore the flimsy short apart. The front of it split in half and the back stayed on by it seams. Maura wasn't satisfied with this and ripped it apart from the leg holes. For a good minute, I looked like a rag doll with a very angry owner. After the shreds were thrown on the floor, she dusted her hands, obviously very proud of her work.

'Maura, what the-' I have never known her to be this aggressive. She was always so lady like. This version of Maura was anything but. I felt a little sad about my shorts and the underwear she was currently eyeing. Her eyes all but screamed 'That has got to go'. I laid in wait for the sartorial vitriol but Maura did the last thing I expected. She stepped out of my legs and pushed them close. Interesting. I wonder what her play could be here.

'Stay still, Ms. Rizzoli.'

'Okay...' With baited breath, I watched.

Maura moved to the side and bent over until her head fell directly in front of my hooha. 'Close your eyes.'

I was a little scared but I did what she asked. It was dead silent after I closed them. I couldn't tell where Maura was or what she was doing. She could be dressing down, grabbing a vibrator, solving a Rubik's cube, I had no idea. The silence stretched and visions of naughty things she could be doing continued to fill my head. Just before I conjured an image of her in a Princess Leia outfit, hot breaths bathed my hip area. Oh, that feels nice. A couple more and a mouth kissed my hipbone. 'Oh, Professor...' Then teeth. Jesus. I felt teeth digging into my skin and into the hem of my underwear. Ohhh, I get it now. Instead of taking them off with her hands, she was about to take them off with her teeth. Fuck, that's so hot. A cold draft drifted to my exposed skin and it prickled with bumps. 'Maura... ungh...' My head swung from side to side; I tried to get a hold of myself as pleasure attacked me from every point. My panties got to my knees and that's when she tugged them off. I couldn't keep my legs closed anymore. They fell open and I sharply moaned when the cold of the table touched my skin.

I heard the chair's wheels scrape softly against the carpet and I heard the squeak of her sitting down. 'Such a good girl.'

I could tell she came closer when my feet scuffed her blouse. I jumped when her hands grabbed my legs and lifted it. I went along even though I had no idea what was going on. Those hands guided my leg into _oh._ She put it over her shoulder.

Oh god.

Then the other was placed parallel to the same spot and I lost it. 'Maura, maura, maura, god...'

'Shh... just relax, baby.' Those were her last words before I felt her mouth sunk into me.

Maura didn't waste any time. She didn't draw me out like I did her and immediately went for the kill. Warmth suffused my clit and I felt strong strokes circle it. Her tongue was fast and determined. She obviously had a plan how to do this, like everything in her life and there was steering off course with her. With her natural talent and unrelenting efforts, she had me panting in no time.

One hand kneaded my upper thigh. As she massaged the area, the contrast of her soft hands and my heated skin added to the plethora of sensations I was already feeling. I was on a steady upstream and I was getting near. The hand slid up to my core and I almost got there. 'Oh my... ungh...' Maura coated her fingers with my wetness first before she entered me solidly with one finger. My back flew up and one hand went to her head. 'Maura! Oh god, oh god, oh god, babe...' I was so wet that she entered me the second go with two and did not meet any resistance.

'What did you call me, Ms. Rizzoli?' She twisted those damned fingers inside of me to get me to adapt to it, I guess.

'Professor Isles, Professor Isles...' I chanted her name like a mad woman. When Maura felt me relax to the sensation, she adapted a moderate pace. Knuckle deep but not so hard. Finessed. Just like her. Just the way I liked it. Her mouth didn't relent and kept her rhythm going. Gradually, she upped the ante and I started to feel myself reaching that inevitable tumble into Nirvana. I was close and I wanted to come really bad so I lifted my hips in time with her thrusts, something she gladly allowed. Only minute movements, not enough to throw Maura off my clit and it helped immensely. I didn't care that my abs were burning with effort, I didn't care that my ass was skidding on the table and it was producing the most annoying noise, I didn't care about any of that. I just cared about how wonderful Maura was making me feel. I was so close now and I spoke up before I couldn't hold it in anymore. 'Can I come, Professor? Please?'

'But you've been very naughty, Ms. Rizzoli. Do you think you should come?' She abandoned my clit but her fingers continually worked.

I opened my eyes and saw that she was directly on top of me. 'I want to come, please. I'll be a good girl, I promise.' She was intently looking at me so I bit my lip and gave her my puppy eyes. I need it to work. She was going even faster and I was dying to come.

'Don't you want to play with me a little longer?'

Such a fucking tease, I swear. Still, I kept up the act. 'I want to but now I need to come. I'll do whatever you want after I promise.' She didn't answer and that's when I was convinced that she was going to let me pass out. Fuck. It was indeed punishment. I closed my eyes and awaited my doom. Maura's face got on the side of mine and she licked my ear. 'Fuck!' Her movements went faster, faster and faster. I don't know how long I can hold out.

Maura hummed and the vibration spread like wild fire throughout my entire body. 'Come. Now.'

That's all I needed. 'Maura!' I screamed her name and I pressed my eyes tighter. My whole body felt alive, like every part had it's hidden switched turned on. Electricity ran rampant and it left beneath it's wake satiated scorch marks. I burned. I was burned. My mind was deliciously empty and I was positively buzzing. It was more than good and I didn't have the capacity at the moment to even explain how I felt.

The first intake of air was comparable to flowers blooming in the spring. The necessity didn't take from how beautiful it was. Feeling came back in my entire body and the remnants of the orgasm made it sing. I've never felt this alive. The next to settle was my mind, what was momentarily blank filled with thoughts again and the first one that registered were a pair of lips. A pair of lips that were kissing me. She kissed everything she came in contact with while she kept her fingers buried inside me, cradling me down from my high.

She got to my lips and she pushed some of my hair back. Maura waited until my eyes opened and kissed me squarely on the mouth. 'Hi.' She said oh so adorably.

I giggled. I was still a little high from my orgasm. 'Hi, babe.' I craned my head up and kissed her. I tasted myself on her sweet lips.

'I hope you enjoyed that because I certainly did.' She pulled out her fingers and dusted the remaining evidence on my collarbones. Of course, she licked it clean. Maura often mentions how I taste amazing. I don't know about that but it's nice to be licked by Maura for any reason.

'I more than enjoyed it. Celebrate the end of the semester, we did.' The thought made me laugh.

She took my face with both hands and kissed me a little more firmly. 'Can you walk, baby? We're not done.'

'See, I thought we were both going to sleep on this enormous oak table. I was getting quite comfortable. Can you get me a pillow?'

Maura laughed a deep, rich laugh. I loved that. She looked so beautiful. 'You are getting cheeky, Ms. Rizzoli. The punishment continues.'

'Oh please do. I like being punished, specially by you.' My hands went to her waist and then I cupped a breast. 'But seriously, this is the real punishment, right? Me not getting you naked? I mean, I love the outfit but I love what's underneath more.'

'Of course, you get to unwrap me. C'mon.' She gave me a peck before she pulled me up. Even just sitting, I felt weak and she had to prop me up. This made her laugh again and she hugged me. 'Oh, you are precious, Jane Rizzoli.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes. Very.' She helped me down the table and this time, I was able to stand a little straighter. Maura wrapped her arms around my neck. 'I'm sorry about your shorts, darling. I'll buy you new ones, alright?'

'No need, babe. I have tons more of that. I loved role playing with you, even though this was a little on the nose. Can we have more of that in the future?'

Maura leaned her nose closer to mine. We were swaying a bit now so I held her hips. 'Yes, of course. Whatever you want.'

'Well, what about what you want?'

'Now? I want you in my bed and I want you to unwrap me.'

I grinned. 'Yes Ma'am.' The southern in me said.

[x]

Someone was touching my breasts. Someone was... Was it Riley? No. She's not gay. Plus my bed was too small for us to both fit. She needed space when sleeping since she slept like a starfish. No, not her. Wait. Where am I?

Soft sheets. Lavender scent. The best pillows in the world.

Oh, I know. I'm at Maura's. Maura was touching my boobs. Oh la la. Good morning to me.

Then I realized that her hand was just laying limply on my boobs. No cupping, no pressure or anything. She was still sleeping. Maybe I should too. It was too early for anybody to be awake. I turned off my thoughts and tried but the hand on my boobs started to get really distracting. I started to feel things even though it wasn't even remotely being stimulated. My nipple started to tighten and I exhaled strongly. I felt bad for waking her but I'm sure Maura wouldn't mind a session of morning nookie. And if she did mind, I'll just do all the work. You don't need to convince me to do that. I'm always willing. With that, I turned around and turned her around as well so I was the big spoon. She stirred slightly but fell back to being asleep. We were both naked from last night's activities so it was easy to squeeze her breasts.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

I was on the fourth go when I heard her clear her throat. I grinned. It was working.

I squeezed a little harder then pinched her nipples. It grew harder at my touch and I felt like I won the jackpot. I tugged it next and this time, she very lowly moaned. Maybe this little groping session was giving her some wet dreams.

Speaking of wet... my hands left the breasts and I drifted it down. I was a little disappointed that she wasn't wet yet but it's not like my girl's a faucet. I took that as a challenge and fondled her pussy lips alternately with her clit. I rubbed the pleasure nub between my fingers and used the same fingers to enter Maura shallowly.

'Jane...what are you...doing...' Maura grumbled half asleep.

I kissed her shoulder. 'Good morning, babe.'

'Morning... what time is it?'

I blinked. Um, I don't know, fuck o'clock? 'Have no idea, babe.' My fingers got a little deeper and she gasped.

'Jane, baby, as much as I am enjoying this, I need to sleep. You wore me out last night. Later, alright?' She patted my hand like how a grandma would and snuggled back to the sheets.

I pouted like a kid who didn't get her candy. I stayed still and thought about what to do next. Should I retreat or should I continue? I know her sleep was important but I was getting _really_ horny. Masturbating with her next to me felt really wrong. Nah, she can punish me again later. I kept my hand where it was but I didn't move it. This time, I made my lips do the deed instead. I kissed her shoulder softly, barely there feather light kisses going up and down the span of the sinewy muscle. The kisses went up to her neck and just like before, it was so light. I don't want to press for more than two seconds. I wanted her to slowly come out of her sleep and not force anything on her.

Maura was still so I continued. Right when I was getting bored, she scrunched her nose and sighed. 'Jane, c'mon...'

'I'll do all the work, babe. You just need to lie down like the Queen you are.' Maura grunted. I took that as a half assed yes.

'Jane, for god's sake...'

'I've got the horny blues, babe. Just once then we'll both go back to sleep and it's going to be so much better.' My fingers entered her again and I almost threw a party when I felt Maura lift up her leg. This is going to be so-Oh. She closed her legs back up. Now, that's just mean. Getting me all excited for nothing.

'Jane, I love you but you have got to stop.'

She squeezed her legs tighter and my hand was trap- Wait, what? My eyes snapped open.

What did Maura just say?

There wasn't any reaction from her so I thought for a second that maybe I just imagined it. But no. I heard it clearly. We were too close and I have pretty good ears. Verbatim, she said 'Jane, I love you but you have got to stop.'

 _Jane, I love you..._

Oh my god.

I pulled my hand away and slapped it on my open mouth. She loves me. Maura Isles, the girl of my dreams, loves me. Am I still sleeping because this can't possibly real. She _loves_ me.

'Thank you. Now, let's go back to slee-'

'You love me?'

I saw Maura's body's stiffened. Then a couple moments of silence. Okay, that is not how you would react if someone asked what I just ask her. Or maybe it is and if it is... I immediately quelled the rising panic in me. Breathe. Just wait for an explanation before you jump into conclusions and god forbid a bus home. It wasn't more than minutes of Maura being as stiff as a board but it felt like forever. I tried hard not to let the wait kill all the happiness that her three words birthed inside my body.

'Jane, I-'

'It's okay.' Okay, I'm jumping to conclusions. I suddenly felt on the defense and if it's what I think it is, I needed to protect myself. 'Just a slip of the tongue, Maura. You're right, let's go back to sleep. Sorry, I was so pushy.' I said all the words in one breathe; I didn't even bother to hide my feelings about it. I couldn't if I wanted to. I internally kicked myself for starting all this. Great way to ruin your morning nookie, Janey.

Maura turned to me and now, looked fully awake. 'Jane, darling...'

She kissed me first, obviously to make me feel a little better. I kissed her back and tried to get a hold of my disappointment. 'Maura, it's really okay. Let's just go to sleep okay?'

'No, I-'

'You don't have to explain. It's fine.'

'But Jane, I do.' I blinked and she paused. 'I love you.'

The earlier excitement has gone and passed. The disappointment that followed stayed longer but was now on it's way out. When I heard the three words again, I didn't know how to react. Maura kissed me but this time I remained frozen. The swirling emotions all stopped and I felt oddly empty. What a fucking roller coaster.. and all at about 6 am. The last time I felt like this was when I watched Grey's Anatomy after an all nighter. Another kiss and that's when I started to think. Should I let myself hope that what she said was true? What if it wasn't? Why would she lie though? This was not something you lie about. She made me watch a documentary about poop bacterias one time and I said that I liked it. That's a situation you lie about. Not this. 'You really love me? You... You're in love with me?' I asked skeptically.

Maura gave me a mega watt smile. 'Yes, Jane. I love you. This isn't how I wanted to tell you but it's true. I do love you.'

'You're not like...'

'No, I love you. I really do, Jane.'

'But Maura, we've only been together for three weeks. How do you know that-'

'When you know, you know, Jane. And with you, I just knew. You make me so happy. Jane Rizzoli, you're everything.'

Okay.

I swallowed.

Okay. Maura really loves me.

Maura really loves me. Maura loves me. She _loves_ me. Feelings started to come and first one in was giddiness. I felt so goddamn giddy. Actually, no. Giddy was the understatement of the year for how I felt. I decided at the moment that I couldn't classify it just yet.

'You don't have to say anything, Jane. Like I said, this isn't how I wanted to tell you.' She said calmly. Damn, I need to know how she finds her zen or something.

Obviously, my next move was to tell her I loved her back. I've loved her since I can't even remember. I can still remember when I would almost want to physical pull for Friday to come already just so I can see her. Heart racing, face burning, suddenly on cloud nine. Yeah, I loved her. I smiled at Maura. 'What if I told you I love you too?'

Maura rolled her eyes. 'Don't joke about this, Jane. This is really important to me.'

I grabbed her face gently. 'Maura, I love you. Jesus, I've been in love with you for the longest time. I sincerely don't remember a time when I didn't love you. Seeing you three years ago when you dropped your materials was love at first sight. I didn't just want to kiss you. I loved you.' There. I said everything that I wanted to say. I've been holding that under lock and key for too long. Being able to say that now? It was amazing. 'You don't know how good it feels to say that, Maur. I _love_ you so much.' I kissed her and poured into it all the love I felt for her. It was probably the first time that it felt so much more than kissing. The more accurate description was two souls intertwining. I mentally grinned. That was exactly it. She was my soul mate. I've found the one. I wasn't actively looking since I was too young to think about that but then she appeared, in front of my door, drench by that rain. 'I love you so much.' I breathed and I kissed her again. I never wanted to stop. I never wanted to think of being apart from her. I wanted her for the rest of my life.

'I love you, Jane Rizzoli.'

'I love you too, Maura Isles.'

We kissed for the millionth time and I felt that neither of us wanted to part. She felt the same way I did and it made me feel complete. When I finally pulled away, she followed my lips. That made me laugh. 'Can't get enough of me, Professor?'

'I can't.' I continued laughing and she sighed. 'What do we do now, darling?'

'We live the rest of our lives. I'm not planning on letting you go so you're going to have to get used to me. Are you okay with that?'

'More than.'

The weight of the future fell heavily on my shoulders. Our love wasn't an end all be all for sure. How are we going to be now that I no longer have a class with her? What if I have to take a class with her? What if we get caught? What if my mother knew? What if the school knew? There were too many questions, none of which I can answer. But as Maura got on top of me and started to kiss my neck, I erased all those fears. Life can throw whatever it wanted at us. As long as I have Maura by my side, I can handle it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Thanks for reading. Also for your reviews and follows and favorites. :) It took like seven months but it's finally finished so yay._


End file.
